Different Circumstances
by fluffy-rakia
Summary: Kyo won instead of Kyoshiro. For a time I thought it was a good thing until...he broke my heart. I know I am weak and everyone feels oblidged to protect me but I don't want to be. I want to be strong-strong enough to get over it all. KyoYuya
1. Heartbroken

**A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoy! And if you don't then…just don't read it! But review and tell me what's you don't like about it anyway! I mean specifically so I can write things that you want to read!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, I, the authoress, only owns Yuki and the other made up characters in this story!**

**Dialogue:**

**"…" Talking**

**'…' Thoughts**

**/…/ Mind Talking**

**Italics for me are usually memories or dreams unless it's only a sentence or a word.**

Chapter 1: Heartbroken

* * *

Deep in the trees of Aokigahara a girl was sleeping. Shadows played on her goddess-like body and face as she slept peacefully on a huge branch, blissfully unaware of two predatory eyes, distorted beyond human recognition, watching her. Suddenly without warning a brown-black blur speed toward the girl almost invisible through the trees. Almost as if bored, the girl opened her molten-gold colored eyes and fingered the hilt of her sword for a moment as if pondering whether or not to use it. At the last second the girl disappeared, only to reappear behind the kenyo and strike it down in one stroke.

'_Hmm...A kenyo? Must have been desperate to have attacked me recklessly like that..._' thought the girl as she absent mindedly twisted a lock of her long snowy-sliver hair. Looking at the dying kenyo her eyes hardened for a second to solid gold and then softened back to molten, a small smile gracing her face. '_Things are going to get interesting from now on_.'

Looking back down at the Kenyo, she said quietly in a barely auditable voice, "Send a message to your follow Kenyo if you have a drop of companionship left. Tell them Yuki of the Demons is back." At her proclamation, the surrounding forest became, if even possible, more silent. Smiling now, Yuki stood from her crouch and disappeared into the trees.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"What were you doing in my bath, Benitora?" Yuya glared murderously. '_Sheesh, can't a girl take a bath ALONE_!'

"But…it was revalidation of the heart!" Benitora whimpered in slightly – ok more than slightly – terrified voice. Benitora jumped like a whipped puppy when he heard knuckles cracking. "Yuya-san, please have mercy!"

A vein popped on her head and a second later the locals could see someone falling though the sky.

"Yuya-san you're getting better at that every time you do it…" Yukimura said as he followed Tora's progress though the sky.

Yuya jumped, "Oh Yukimura-san, when did you get here?"

"You think he would get the picture by now though." Yukimura said softly, his voice a low murmur.

"Yeah," Yuya's expression softened. "But I know he's just trying to get my mind away from my thoughts…" Yuya trailed off as she saddened.

"Well, I have to go now. Have a nice evening, Yuya-san!" said Yukimura with his usual cheery smile.

Yuya was left in her own private thoughts when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Yuya-san, Yuya-san!"

"Huh," Yuya snapped out of her daze and looked in the direction of the voice only to find herself face to face with Okuni. "Oh! Okuni-san! Sorry!"

"Are you all right? I've been trying to get your attention for a while now. You seem dazed." Okuni said, watching Yuya's reaction carefully.

'_Ever since things have quieted down, Yuya's been like this…_' Okuni looked at Yuya's eyes, there was cheerfulness but it was mixed with uncertainty and fear. '_Why can't Kyo-sama just say he loves her instead of distancing her like this?_' Okuni thought angrily. She sighed as she listened to Yuya gabble an apology.

"Maybe instead of trying to hide it, you should tell Kyo how you feel." Okuni saw the disbelieving look on her face after she had spoke. "And don't try to go with the excuse that Kyo-sama will slice you into mince meat because he won't."

Yuya's last defense crumbled. "All right I'll go see him but –" She looked at Okuni here. "Don't expect him to admit anything, all right!"

Okuni nodded and Yuya walked away toward the castle gardens where Kyo's room was located. Her nervousness increased as she walked toward his room. '_What if he doesn't listen to what I have to say? What if I was right and he doesn't feel the way I feel about him?_'

Banishing these thoughts, Yuya knocked softly on the wooden beam next to the rice paper door. Waiting a few minutes Yuya cautiously opened the door and peered inside. No one was there.

'_Oh…maybe he's in the gardens._' Walking back, she jumped off of the porch and started searching. Coming to the garden wall, Yuya walked along it. After awhile Yuya sighed and sat down for a rest. '_Maybe he isn't here_.' Getting up, Yuya started to walk back when a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Kyo-san, why do you act so cold to Yuya-san?" asked Yukimura still wearing his fake cheerfulness expression, a hint of curiosity apparent. Yuya mentally agreed with him.

Kyo just stared coldly at Yukimura. "What do you mean? I've always treated her the same way, just as a common, weak slave."

"Really? Than why does she affect you so much?" Yukimura said this time smirking instead of smiling, his voice going no higher than a whisper.

Kyo gave him an icy glare. "Affect me? The only way she affects me is by annoying and distracting me. Sakuya is much better warrior than Yuya will ever be. I will tell you once more, she is only a servant to me. Nothing more."

Yuya's breath hitched violently and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She had heard enough. Not wanting to alert them to her presence, Yuya silently crawled back to the garden wall, and then quickly dashed blindly back to the castle. Now away from them, Yuya let her tears run freely down her face. Dashing back to her room, she rummaged through what little she possessed and threw them all in a bag.

'_I can take this anymore! How could he do this to me?!_'

Startled at what she just thought, Yuya bitterly laughed at her stupidity. '_What am I thinking? I talk like Kyo is betraying me…how can he betray me when he wasn't loyal to me in the first place?_'

Finishing quickly, Yuya slung the small bag over her shoulder and ran to the side gate. Closing the old, metal gate with a soft click she walked briskly onto the road. '_I wonder if I should have left so irrationally. I have no place to go._' Yuya sighed against the cold evening air.

'_Oh great now what I am suppose to do._' Groaning, Yuya berated herself for going unprepared. '_I don't have a place to spend the night! And I have no money!_'

Too absorbed in scolding herself, Yuya didn't notice the light footsteps behind her until a hand rested on her shoulder. Her eyes widening, Yuya screamed for all she was worth. A hand quickly clamped down on her mouth, muffling the piercing screams.

"Yuya-san! Stop that!" said a familiar, feminine voice.

Yuya quieted.

As the hand relinquished its hold on her mouth, Yuya whispered, "Okuni-san?" Turning around Yuya saw that it was indeed Okuni.

"Yuya, why have you left the castle? Was it because of Kyo-sama?" Okuni noticed Yuya tense at his name. "So it was. Did something happen?"

Yuya eyes watered at the conversation that she had heard Kyo and Yukimura exchange. Okuni noticed this also. "What did Kyo-sama say to make you run from the castle?"

"H-he said that I was just a servant to him and that he thought that I was a weakling." Yuya managed to stammer out.

Okuni mentally swore to beat some sense into Kyo the next time that she saw him. '_He knows just as well as I do that without Yuya-san we wouldn't have survived countless battles and still remain human._'

"He called you weak did he?" Okuni looked at Yuya straight in the eye. "Do you want to be strong?"

'_Huh?_' Yuya mentally questioned. '_What's with the question?_'

Seeing Okuni waiting for an answer Yuya thought it once over and nodded. "Yes Okuni-san I want to be stronger, I want to have the power to protect my friends for once and to show Kyo that I am not the weak, little girl he thinks I am!"

Okuni served the look on Yuya's face. '_Her eyes shine determination and resolve. Hmmm, she speaks the truth._'

"All right then, I'll come with you. I know someone who might be able to help."

"Really?!" Hope showed clearly in her eyes.

Okuni smiled. "Yes but we have to move quickly. It will take us a day or so to get there."

Following Okuni, Yuya's heart swelled with hope and determination.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was almost the next nightfall when Okuni stopped walking. Yuya collapsed in a grateful heap. "Why did we stop, Okuni-san?"

"Because we're here. This is where I meet my friend occasionally."

Yuya perked up at the mention of Okuni's friend. "So how often do you meet her? Or him? Is it a him?"

Yuya's eyes widened a fraction at her own comment. "I'm sorry, I didn't me-"

Okuni cut her off. "It's alright. And no my friend is not a man. I meet her every couple of years or so."

"What! Every couple of _years_." Yuya gaped.

Okuni shrugged. "Sometimes she's there and comes out to meet me. Sometimes she is there and stays there until I go, I never know."

Yuya was about to reply when all of a sudden she was pressed down by an invisible hand. Yuya landed hard on the ground. Tilting her head slightly, Yuya could see that Okuni was on her hands and knees barely keeping her body off the ground. Then as quickly as it came the pressure was gone. A voice cut through the air.

"It seems you've gotten better, since the last time I saw, Okuni. Who have you got with you?"

"Yuki, I see that you still are as powerful as ever." Okuni replied. Yuya could see that they knew each other quite well since they didn't use the honorific. "Why don't you come out, Yuki?"

Yuya slowly stood up from the ground and peered around the clearing for any signs of life. Warmth spread through her; it was power, more specifically it was Yuki's power. A figure came walking through the shadows of the trees and stepped into the clearing, Yuya gasped with amazement and wonder. A majestic pure-white wolf stood in front of her. At least three times the size of a regular wolf, this snow-wolf had sharp claws that showed no worn at all. As the wolf walked toward Yuya noticed powerful muscles contract under the flawless fur coat. Each step was graceful and sure. Yuya knew she should run from this beautiful, lethal predator but she found herself unable to move. Beside her, Okuni smiled.

"Yuki, do you have to make a big show of everything?" The she-wolf's eyes shone in amusement before its entire body was enveloped in white light. Yuya shielded her eyes instinctively, but stopped once she realized that for all its brightness, the light only outlined the wolf, which was fast becoming a human. A teenager about eighteen or so stood in place of the wolf, her sliver snow-white hair reach to her middle thigh and her eyes shone glorious gold.

Yuya remembered what Okuni had told her a couple of hours after they had left.

"Are you Yuki-sama?" Yuya asked timidly, she could feel enormous power radiant from her even at this distance. It wasn't suffocating, raging power that Kyo possessed or the cold, icy power that Akira had but a soft, gentle, calming power much like a gentle breeze that could turn into a hurricane at any second. Yuya held immediate respect for this female warrior and she started to like her even more when Yuki smiled and nodded at her question. Yuki crossed what was left of the distance between them, so that a moderate amount of space was left. Yuya could see that she carried three swords, two were strapped to her side and one was flung across her back.

Okuni whispered in Yuya's ear. "She can be cold and deadly when she wants to be like the perfect samurai but her heart is kind." Yuya nodded in agreement, and seeing the slight amusement on Yukiko's face, Yuya thought she must have heard too.

"Okuni-san, is it possible for her to hear us?' Yuya asked. Okuni started to reply when an amusement-laced voice cut in.

"Of course I can hear you. All of my kind would have been able to hear you two whispering from this distance. Actually, it seems like your talking right into my ear." When Yukiko saw Yuya's puzzled expression, she turned to Okuni and raised an eyebrow. "You brought her to see me and you didn't tell her?"

Okuni shook her head and Yuki sighed muttering that Okuni couldn't get anything done. Ignoring the glare sent by Okuni, Yukiko turned toward Yuya. "Have you ever heard of demons?"

"Of course, I saw them at Aokigahara." replied Yuya.

Yukiko shook her head. "Those were mutated humans not demons, though they are what humans view as typical demons."

"Then what are demons?" Yuya asked.

Yukiko pondered on how to explain it for a moment. "High level demons are beings that have strength, stamina, energy, and powers far greater than a human being. They are born that way from parents that hold similar power. Each different kind of demon has a special kind of link to Nature and the Earth. Also naturally they're far more intelligent than any human will ever be in a lifetime. Demons learn things easily and they have excellent self-control if they want to use it. They are immortal and can only die if someone kills them and that is no easy feat to do for a human samurai."

Yuya still was doubtful and she could tell that Yukiko saw it too. While Yuya thought about this she also thought about the others. '_Do they miss me? Nah! Probably only Benitora will think of me and only when he doesn't have something to do, they probably found the note already though. Huh, what would they say if they saw helpless me standing here talking to a…_'

Yuya looked closely at Yuki's appearance, absorbing in the strange marks on her face and forehead. Looking at her hands, Yuya saw that Yukiko's nails were long and sharp, not like human nails. Concentrating on Yukiko's face, Yuya saw fangs and pointed ears, and thinking back to the conversation she had with her Yuya's eyes widened as her mind put the pieces together. "Yuki-sama?"

"No Yuki-sama, just Yuki alone or with any honorific you prefer except sama or dono." Yuya nodded hesitantly.

"So Yuki-san, are you a, um, a…….demon?" Yuya blushed when she trailed off in the middle.

A smile lit up Yuki's face. "Yup and proud of it too."

'_A demon, no wonder she is so sure of herself. Maybe if I ask her to train me…_' Yuya's thought trailed off as a flood of memories filled her brain, all of them showed Kyo, Yukimura, Sasuke, Benitora, and every other samurai that she knew and trusted refusing to teach her how to wield a blade.

Sadness and frustration seemed to roll off of Yuya in waves and Yuki was slightly shocked at how much emotion she could produce at one time. Wanting to know what had cause her to feel such strong emotion, Yuki went into her mind and was shocked at what she found, quickly making an offer. "Yuya-san."

Yuya looked up. "What?"

Smiling evilly Yuki said. "Do you want me to train you so you can be strong and make those boys pay for what they've done to you?"

"Would you really?" Yuya responded with disbelief and joy.

"Of course, I'll train you until you reach your limit or until you want me to stop." Turning to Okuni, Yuki said, "This offer is for you too."

Okuni was delighted.

Finally for the first time in a few days Yuya smiled and thought, '_If I become stronger I might be able to get over the heartache and kick Kyo's butt at the same time!_'

Looking at Yuki, Yuya saw her wink. '_Wait…how did she know I wanted to become stronger anyway?! And how did she know my name? Unless…you've got to be kidding me! She's psychic too!'_

Shaking her head, Yuya followed Yuki and Okuni deep into Aokigahara.

.

.

.

**A/N: I know, I know, this isn't a new chapter, but I just reread it out of boredom and nearly died at all the mistyped words and grammar mistakes. Let me tell you, this chapter was in dire need of commas.**

**Review! ^_^**


	2. The Reunion of Swords

A/N: Hello! I'm sorry that I couldn't update quickly. But I had a lot of things I had to do. Well, anyway just to let you know this is 6 years in the future. Assuming that Yuya was 18 when she went with Yuki.

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, just all of the other characters that don't appear in the manga or anime that I made up.**

**Note: Since the timeline jump several years obviously everyone's older.**

**Chapter 2: The Reunion of Swords**

Deep in Aokigahara a woman of 24 or so could be seen. Flowing locks of golden-brown hair cascaded down the maiden's back like a waterfall ending at her hips. Fiery emeralds blazed as sweat trickled down her forehead getting into her eyes. Biting her lip in concentration, the woman formed a serie4s of complicated sword movements, twisting her body gracefully through the technique and landed catlike with one leg stretched on to the side of her and the other bending to support her lean body. The samurai's swords were crossed above her head in an X shape with her arm's bent at the elbows. As if she had done this thousands of times (**A/N:trust me she has**) the samurai rose and straighten her arms so that they were in position to flick the twin swords into their sheaths. However at the last minute, in a flash she cut the air to the left of her and two blades of energy were sent crashing to the forest only to discinergrate before it reached. Clapping echod in the forest caused by two other women that emerged from the forest. One had long lusterous black hair and chocolate brown eyes that seemed to know secrets that you've never spoken. The other had silky, snowy-sliver white hair and her eyes were molten golden filled with life and at the same time had an analytical gaze.

"Yuki! Okuni! Don't scare me like that!" The golden-hair woman said to both of them.

"It didn't matter anyway as soon as you saw your Kamikaze Blades disintegrate you knew that Yuki at least was there and you probably could of sensed my energy too, Yuya." Winked Okuni.

Allowing herself to relax, Yuya broke into an unsupressed grin as Yuki complimented her.

"You know if you keep training, at this rate you might catch up to me." Yuki grinned.

Yuya replied. "It would take centuries for me to catch up with you!"

Smirking Yuki replied. "Yup, but at least we know you tried!"

Yuya pouted at the statement. Yuki laughed and assured her that she was just kidding and didn't really mean it, while Okuni was trying to get them out of their silly fit. Rolling her eyes Okuni cut into their merriment. "Do you think she's strong enough?" The question was directed to Yuki.

The widespread grin died on her face as Yuya hid her eye beneath her bands.

/_Did you have to bring that up now?_/ Yuki asked telepathically. A slightest of node answered her question. Trusting Okuni's judgment Yuki watched Yuya with swift eyes. Mentally sighing with relief as Yuya lifted her head up and nodded a silent 'yes' to Yuki as her eyes glowed with determination.

"Yes. I think you are ready Yuya, don't you think so?" smiled Yuki.

"Yuya's eye shone with glee as she replied, "Of course, those guys won't know what hit them!"

Sheathing her swords Yuya concentrated her energy and willed her mind to remember the snowy mountains and adrenaline. When Yuya opened her eyes her body had changed. No longer was she covered in sweat or clothes for that matter. Instead a soft, thick, water-proof fur covered her entire body head to tail. Rounded ears adorned a white black-spotted head. Piercing ice-blue eyes looked out from above a muzzle. A long white and black spotted tail twitched back and forth. Yuya turned to Yuki and Okuni, who were still in their human forms, on padded paws.

Yuki smiled and in a flash a light a huge beautiful, snow-white, wolf with molten gold eyes stood in her place. Okuni received a look from both of them. "Ughh…fine, I guess I'll have to."

Okuni closed her eyes in concentration. A slower flash of light erupted and when it dissipated a huge golden eagle with glowing red eyes took her place. /_Happy now_/

/_Very/_ said Yuki sarcastically.

Yuya meowed with laughter. /_Cut it out you two! Let's get going!_/

/_Right, right./_ Okuni replied. With an eagle's cry Okuni spread her large golden brown wings and took to the skies.

Yuya and Yuki watched her go before turning toward the direction of the nearest village and bounded off through the forest, passing and weaving through the trees with no effort. While in the skies Okuni watched and looked from above cutting the thin air with powerful beats of her wings.

--------------------------------------------XxXxXxX--------------------------------------------------

"Lord Hidetada! There have been problems with the food stock for this winter!"

"Lord Shogun, farmers are concerned about the wolf and snow leopard sightings in the northern lands!"

"Lord Hidetada!"

"Lord Shogun!"

One by one the shogun answered and thought about the problems and replied to them with a solution. Finally when the last messenger was out Kosuke, Mahiro, and Yukimura's brother entered.

"Kosuke, why on earth did you have to threaten to kick my friends out if I didn't became shogun!?" Hidetada whined.

Kosuke hesitated for a moment, he had avoided this question ever since Hidetada had become shogun a few weeks after Yuya left. (A/N: Wow…I made him do it for almost six years!) "Because Lord Hidetada you weren't yourself since Yuya left. I thought that maybe being shogun would get your mind off of her departure."

"Well, that only worked some of the time." Hidetada comment sadly. "The others are like that too. We all wonder why Yuya left?" A sad despairing look flickered over his face before it vanished leaving a quiet Hidetada in its place. Mahiro's eyes flickered at Kosuke and then at Nobiyuki, then nodding she spoke,

"Lord Hidetada, we think we might know where Yuya is." Hidetada bolted upright at this statement and with lightening speed shook Mahiro with all the strength he could muster at the moment.

"Where!? Where!?"

"We think that she might be in Aokigahara where her adventures ended." Mahiro replied once Hidetada stopped shaking her into oblivion.

"What are you waiting for inform my companions immediately! Prepare provisions for us!" Stopping Kosuke for a second he added. "Oh and Kosuke you'll have to pretend to be me for a while."

Quickly the three told everyone who had ever been in contact with Yuya. Kyo and Yukimura were expressionless but nevertheless got ready for the trip. By late afternoon the whole group, Kyo, Yukimura, Saizo, Sasuke, and Hidetada were on the road heading for Aokigahara at the foot of Mount Fuji.

-------------------------------------------XxXXxXXxxxxxXx----------------------------------------

Meanwhile several miles away from Aokigahara sat a wolf, snowleopard, and eagle seemly watch the village below with intent eyes.

/_Say Yuya have you been here before?_/ asked Yuki the white she-wolf.

The snow leopard shook her head, yawning wide revealing sharp white teeth. Then settling down on to her paws Yuya telepathically replied, '_Not now transforming and then rooming several miles still drains a bit of energy from me seeing I only learned it a year ago and add the energy I spent the whole day training, I'm surprised that I even have the energy to tell you this. Good night!_' And with that Yuya promptly fell asleep with Okuni following soon after. Yuki, however, watched them sleep and choose to stand guard. Looking at the moon Yuki lifted her head and breathed in the scents around her smelling instead of seeing for enemies. Catching a human scent close by Yuki trotted up the hill they were rest on and looked around and there she was, the human. A small child of about six, she looked lost and tired, there were scratches on her legs where she apparently walked through thorns. Gazing at her for a moment, Yuki then walked down the hill and purposely stepped on a small stick, alerting the child. The girl's head shot up and her eyes widened with fear.

'_So she knows what and who to fear. Smart for a girl as young as she.'_ Stopping a small distance away from the small girl, Yuki lock eyes with the child's and sent her a thought. /_I will not hurt you._/

The girl was startled at the voice in her head but when she realized the sincerity of the voice, she turned to Yuki and timidly asked. "Were you the one who spoke to me? Can you get me home?"

Yuki nodded twice and laid on the ground inviting the girl to climb on her back.

Once seated Yuki told the girl to grab onto the fur around her neck. Walking swiftly Yuki carried the girl to the now silent village. Scenting the girl's scent and tracing it back the way it came Yuki walked. Stopping at the girl's home Yuki scrapped the door with a paw and then deposited the girl in front of her house. As the door opened a woman came out and cried with joy at the sight of her daughter, then looking up she saw Yuki. With a silent scream the mother grabbed her daughter she tried to push her inside but the girl protest and told her mother that this wolf rescued her and ran to hug Yuki's foreleg. Astonished the girl's mother watched as the wolf bent down and a single tear drop into the girl's hand, running back to her mother the girl showed her a diamond in the shape of a teardrop. The girl's mother whirled around to thank the mysterious wolf. However the wolf had vanished leaving no trace that it was ever there. Turning back to her daughter the mother whispered in her ear, "Treasure this gift my child, for the Goddess has given you it."

Unbeknownst to them the soft words were carried on the breeze to the retreating figure of a white wolf. Smiling to herself Yuki thought, '_I am no Goddess.'_

Morning came as the sun's first rays shined on the trio of odd animals. The eagle resting on its perch opened its red eyes and flew over to the snow leopard that was still fast asleep, their other companion the wolf was at the top of the hill staring into the distance. Okuni nudged Yuya to wake up with her beak, rolling over the leopard sleep on. Now getting agitated the eagle gave a sharp jab in the leopard's side. Yuya yowled in pain and hissed at Okuni she snapped. /_You could have just shaken me awake!!!_/

/_I nudged you and Yuki is already up!/_ replied Okuni calmly.

/_Well, knowing Yuki she probably stayed awake all night./_ Mumbled Yuya as she bounded up the hill.

/_Yuya stop being so grumpy in the morning!/ _called Yuki from on top of the hill. /_And hurry up here I need to tell you something!/_

Okuni flew and Yuya ran to Yuki's side. /_Okuni, Yuya, we may not have to go to the shugun's castle after all. Look there!/_

Yuki point toward the opening of the village a mile from where they stood with her muzzle. Coming to the entrance of the village were Yuya's former companions. Yuya gasped. /_They must have started at least two weeks before we left!_/

Cursing mentally with words in 4 different languages Yuya saw Okuni's questioning glance. '_I wanted to have the battle nearer to Hidetada's castle so that we wouldn't need to show them where I lived for the past 6 years.'_

Nodding in agreement Okuni said, '_Well at least the village will provide medical help if needed._'

Then silently all three headed down to the village and shrinking to the normal size of their animals while doing so. When they were close enough to the village to see the group but not be seen they stopped and waited until evening.

Meanwhile in the village market Kyo's group arguing.

"We can't stop not when Aokigahara is so close!" Benitora shouted at his comrades, who apparently didn't miss Yuya as much as he thought.

"Benitora we know how you feel but going into Aokigahara hungry and tired won't do us any good." Yukimura said, who look no different 6 years ago then he did now. Sasuke, who had grow taller had lost his boyish features in favor for more adult ones and was nodding his head in agreement.

Hidetada sighed in defeat. '_I guess it does make some sense but I feel like I'm actually getting closer to Yuya._'

Just 100 meters away Yuki snorted. '_You have no idea._'

As the group paid and settled in a inn Yuya looked at Okuni. '_Okuni would you…'_

Nodding Okuni took off and flew to the small inn swerving her head side to side Okuni's sharp eyes searched for the room that Kyo's group were staying in. finding it Okuni swooped down and sat on a branch of a tree gently and quietly and started to watch them.

-------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------------------------

For the past five minutes or so Benitora had been shouting his head off about the price of the inn.

"Oh shut up Benitora." Shouted a very tick off Sasuke.

"I don't see you paying for this god damn inn, brat!" Benitora shouted back.

"I would if I could but I can't so "I won't!" Sasuke replied. Benitora's look became confused. Sasuke smirked. "Awwww, can't the little Tiger process that little bit of information or is to too hard for you're small brain to process?"

Benitora understood that. "Why, you, I…ARrrghhh!"

Laughing his head off, Sauske noticed something, waiting for his laughter to subside, Sauske then rubbed his eyes and touch the sword thrown across his back. It was a code the group had developed. They used common gestures to communicate that there was a strange presence watching them. Sasuke casually took the blade out of its sheath and said, "Hey does anyone have a sharpening stone with him?"

Everyone in the room looked up slowly. Yukimura responded to his question. "Why Sasuke, you just sharpened your sword a while ago."

Sasuke just grinned and tilted his head slightly to the left toward the window.

Within a split second all of them had drawn their weapons and flung open the window. Sauske blinked when he felt the presence disappear. Scanning his eyes quickly over the area he spotted something that wasn't there before. Under a nearby tree was a black feather, cautiously Sasuke picked up the feather and turned toward the others. At once the feather wrenched out of his grasp causing the others except for Kyo to draw out their weapons at lightening speed. The feather hovered and then amazingly started to burn. Sasuke's grip slacked a tiny fraction when he saw that the feather burnt into a note. The paper floated above them so everyone could see. The surprising message said,

_Follow the raven to your destination. There you will find Yuya._

As soon as they all read the message it promptly burnt to ash.

As the last piece of ash fell to the ground several things happen at once. Benitora let out what sounded like a whoop of joy. Yukimura and Sasuke went to investigate the fallen ashes and Kyo put away his weapon and sat on the pouch and leaned his back on one of the support beams and closed his eyes, his thoughts in a swirl.

"Hey, you guys what you are waiting for! You've got go to Yuya!" Benitora practically shouted.

"This could be a trap you know." Yukimura replied calmly showing no sign that Benitora had just screamed in his ear. "And besides didn't the note say 'follow the raven' I don't see a raven anywhere here."

"But even if it is a trap. We should still go! I mean, with our power who would challenge us?"

"It's not a question of power we have enough but a question of strategy, if they're holding Yuya hostage then they will use it to their advantage especially if they know if we set out just to find her." Said Sasuke.

Benitora calmed down and nodded. They needed to think this rationally if they wanted to outsmart their enemy. "Kyo and me will go in plain sight while Yukimura and you will follow us since you guys are so good at disappearing."

"Not the best plan but it'll work." Sasuke replied.

All three of them nodded and look at Kyo who was emotionless besides the tiny glint of anticipation in his eyes. "I haven't had good entertainment for a long time."

Many people would mistake this slight anticipation, the anticipation for battle but they knew better. This anticipation wasn't anticipation-amusement that Kyo gets before a battle; this was anticipation-excitement that was reserved only for Yuya.

"So it's decided, we leave as soon as the raven comes." Benitora said.

"If the raven ever comes." Sasuke replied. However as soon as he said this a cry of a raven was heard in the distance.

Yukimura smiled. "Well it seems like Yuya's captors mean what they said."

Everyone ready their weapons and waited for the black figure coming closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxx

"Do you think they'll come?" Yuya ask nervously. Common people wouldn't be able to tell but Okuni's and Yuki's sharp eyes could see the slight perspiration that covered her brow.

"Do not worry, Yuya, they will come, how can they not with the way I wrote the note?" Yuya broke into a smile all traces of nervousness gone.

Giggling Yuya replied. "I know! You played on their curiosity."

Smirking Yuki said, "It's so easy to manipulate people, just play on their emotions and they come running."

Yuki's voice turned serious. "But be careful, if you try to manipulate someone, be sure to be discreet. You do not want to be caught-unless it's just being playful." Yuki ended with a playful tone.

However Yuya took the warning to heart.

A few minutes later Yuki eyes' suddenly shifted slightly to the left and then to the right, a movement so small that nobody would notice unless they were looked for it. Okuni, disguised as a female samurai with short brown hair and green eyes with darker skin shift her weight from one foot to another. "It seems that my friend has returned."

Yuya knew that they're here. Her disguise was a clever one her hair which was golden-blonde had gone to a firey orange that had flaming red highlights and her bright forest green-eyes were lighten into a sea-green. The trio didn't have to change the look of their faces because they had change enough for nobody that Okuni and Yuya knew to recognize them and they didn't know Yuki so it was unnecessary for her to disguise herself.

A slight rustle in the bushes caused Yuya to smirk. '_They can't even stalk through the bushes quietly, though all that noise might be coming from Benitora but I amsure that Kyo is making some too.'_ As Kyo and Benitora emerged from the underbrush Yuya and Okuni feigned shock and surprise while Yuki whirl around in fake shock.

'_Perfect, let them think they have the advantage but will have to keep watch on Yukimura, Sasuke, and Saizo. Can you do that Yuki?'_ Yuya thought quickly.

'_Sure!'_ The reply was immediate, Yuki backed up to let Yuya take the lead.

When Yuki did this all assumed that she was the leader and the strongest. '_What they don't know is that Yuki, unlike Okuni and I can mask her power so perfectly that she can seem as harmless as a butterfly.'_

Yuya turned her full attention to Benitora and Kyo and her face turned into a smirk. Seeing the smirk Kyo narrowed his eyes slightly, in suspension. The nuance was so small that neither Benitora nor anybody else who wasn't trained to catch the slightest movement. As Yuya tapped her inner power, her eyes became catlike and narrowed into slits while her dull nails lengthened slightly. Since she was only connecting herself to her spirit animal, not submerging in it, Yuya didn't fully transform into a snow leopard. However even being slightly connected, Yuya could feel her strength and speed growing, a long with all of her senses. Particularly her senses of smell, sight, and sound. So acute was her hearing that Yuya could easily hear Yukimura, Sasuke, and Saizo's breathing. Twitching involuntary at the sudden loud noise, Yuya directed her gaze straight at Benitora, who was still demanding that they return Yuya to them.

Tilting her head to the side, Yuya honestly replied, "What if she doesn't feel like returning to you?"

"Yuya would never leave us intentionally! You Kidnappers! Damn you to hell!" Benitora snapped.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Such language! Well since I'm not going to tell you and neither are my companions you'll just have to fight me to get that information!" Yuya said hauntly smirking.

"As much as I don't want to hurt a girl I will fight you to get Yuya back!" growled Benitora and he charged forward full speed.

'_Huh, yeah right. Such irony._' Yuya thought as she easily evaded his charge and swipe with his spear with just a step.

Yuya looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "How are you going to rescue Yuya if you can't even defeat me, tell me that spearhead."

Benitora didn't reply rather he continued fighting her. '_Well at the very least he learned to control his temper. Wonder who taught him?_'

Yuya evaded blow after blow tremendous amount of ease that made it seem like dance rather than a battle. Even more embarrassing was that Yuya's eyes were closed, she was breathing normally, and not even a single hair had fallen off of her head. '_This is just to easy…wait…too easy. Damn it!!! I forgot about him!!! Kyo!!!_'

Yuya jumped up a split second before a blade came slashing down just in the spot she was previously in.

Kyo's crimson eyes narrowed unknowingly on Yuya's face, feeling a unconscious shiver go down her spine, she berated herself.

Smirking Yuya sneered. "Well, well, seems the great Demon Eyes Kyo has joined in the fight. Here to rescue the poor girl too?"

Yuya's heart skipped several beats against her will.

"I am not a bit interested any girl you might have. I have been anticipating someone to fight with for several years now."

Yuya's heart dropped like a stone. '_So after all this time, he still feels that way. Fine, no mercy from me then._'

/_Don't get to carried away._/ Okuni warned, picking up on her furious thought. /_I'll take over Benitora for you._/

Just after Okuni thought the telepathic message, she jumped into the fray, leaving Yuya to fight Kyo. Even though Benitora had let up the act and attacked brutally and forcefully, Okuni dodged all of his blows within a hair's breath. When Benitora charged his Muramasa with his energy, Okuni saw the energy flare and dodged just out of the range of it. Smirking she took out her own blade and countered Benitora's Muramasa with her own energy. Needless to say, it worked.

Benitora's eye widened and then narrowed as he felt that woman's energy push him back slightly. On one side he was thinking, 'Oh my God, I'm being beaten by a girl.' And on the other side he was thinking, 'Gotta increase my energy some more.'

Benitora did and soon the spear and blade were held in a deadlock with each other, nether giving in, nether winning.

Practically the same thing was happening with Yuya and Kyo. Both exerting large amount of energy to fight there opponent. The only difference was that Yuya's energy came out precise the exact amount she knew she would need, whereas Kyo blindly took a vast amount of energy and wasted a large portion of it just in the process of doing his attack.

Yuki took note of this and smirked. Disappearing she landed silently on a small branch a few meters above the place where Yukimura, Sasuke, and Saizo were hiding.

Purring softly she let the breeze carry her words. "Who do think will win?"

All three of them looked up sharply and Yuki gave a small wave. Moving faster than what Yuki deem possible for humans even if they were samurai, they drew out their weapons and took a fighting stance adapted to be used in a tree.

Giving another small smirk, Yuki's expression remained unfazed, like she was facing three kids without any proper training and weapons, which to an extent was true. These samurai weren't properly train to the fullest extent and their weapons were laughable, using a weapons that someone else had made, even if it was what the human called it the Legendary Muramasas.

Leaning back against the trunk Yuki remained unarmed or so the three below her thought. The small smirk on her face grew a bit wider as her sharp eyes caught the slightest droop of her opponent's shoulders. '_This is too easy. If I attacked them right now I could probably slice off their heads without a fight. But then Yuya would be furious with me and I don't particularly care to dirty hands without a good reason.'_

The white-haired, gold-eyed man spoke in a threatening tone. "How did you get here and where is Yuya?"

'_Idiots._' Okuni and Yuya both thought at the same time.

"I am not allowed to disclosed that information, boys. And as for how I got here, I jumped." Yuki replied smoothly, smirk still firmly plastered on her beautiful face.

"Who are you anyway?" Yukimura said. "I have never seen you or your little group in my travels and have heard no rumors. Two of your group can stand up to Benitora and Kyo so why haven't I heard of you?"

Yuki replied in the same smooth, silky voice. "Flattery gets you no where with me, Yukimura. You should know that by now."

Yukimura raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone's heard of the band of samurai that live near the shogun's castle."

Saizo whispered to Yukimura. "I don't rust her, sir. She seems too…crafty."

Yukimura whispered back. "And that makes it all the more fun."

Turning to the snowy-sliver white-haired female, he asked. "What is your name?"

Smirking fully again, Yuki replied to his question.

After Yukimura introduced themselves, or what could be called a introduction given the circumstances, Sasuke cut in. "So Yuki, what did you mean by 'Who do you think will win?'."

"Exactly what you think it means Sasuke, who do you think will win the fight?" Yuki said.

Sasuke snorted.

Yuki continued smirking. "You think it's obvious, don't you?"

It wasn't a question, even though it was phrased as one, Sasuke knew that she knew that he knew that she knew that what he thought the outcome of the fight was going to be.

"Of course, Lord Kyo and Benitora will beat them." Saizo spoke for the first time.

Yuki's eyes directed their intense gaze at Saizo. Saizo felt like those eyes piece through his body and could see his very soul, a shiver ran down his spine at the mere thought.

When Yuki lifted her gaze to glance at the battle ensuing below, Saizo felt relived. Not looking at any of them, Yuki said. "I think that won't happen."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Why not, Kyo is the most feared samurai in the entire land, Benitora is just as well-known."

Yuki felt her lips go into a sneer. "Oh yeah, well-known and feared because he slaughtered hundreds of people."

"Your precious Kyo _will not_ win, this time." Yuki continued.

"What makes you so sure of that old hag?" Sasuke knew this was not true but he wanted to get her riled up. Unfortunately for him, Yuki didn't take the bait.

"He is weak, untrained, and wasteful with his energy." Yuki replied smoothly.

That did it, Sasuke knew that Kyo was more powerful than he was, so by insulting Kyo, she was insulting _him_. Intending to start a fight, Sasuke leaped into the air. Unfortunately for him, he never made it. Before his brain even processed what was happening, Sasuke felt pressure of the tree trunk press at his back. Molten gold eyes stared intensely into his pale gold ones.

Sasuke felt a hand around his neck. It wasn't tightly painful rather it was a soft hold, so he could breath but it still didn't give a lot of room for him to maneuver, still staring into Yuki's eyes caught helplessly by their intensity. Before Sasuke could do anything Yuki leaned over smirking and whispered against his ear. "Never, _ever_, try that kind of move on me. You of all people should know."

Her hot breath sent shivers down his spine and he almost missed it when she pulled away and let him go. Still smirking Yuki vanished abruptly.

Yukimura and Saizo appeared a second later, concern barely evident in Yukimura's eyes, while Saizo's face was full-blown worry.

"We could do anything she was—" Saizo made a face as if he would rather not say this. "She was too fast for us to do anything."

Yukimura looked at the spot Yuki disappeared and said softly. "What did she say to you?"

Sasuke just shook his head. "She warned me that it. Though, I am pretty sure that she could have killed me very easily right then, but she didn't."

Sasuke swept his gaze around the clearing, looking for a flash of sliver or gold. Finding none, he looked back at Yukimura and said, "Well whatever she meant by that last statement, she isn't here to explain it now. I can't even sense her energy anymore."

Yukimura softly commented, "It's a little strange. Just by sensing her, she shouldn't have been able to move that fast or even be a threat to us and yet she is. Wouldn't that apply that she has the ability to eradicate the aura she emits and if she does, that would mean that instead of those two who are fighting Benitora and Kyo, she would be the most powerful?"

"Could it be possible?" Saizo asked.

"Very. Imagine if you wanted revenge on someone, for whatever reason, wouldn't you want to fight them instead of me?" Yukimura replied.

"So…" Sasuke continued. "…there is a possibility that Yuki is the strongest of these three. Shouldn't we warn Kyo and Benitora?"

Yukimura shook his head. "As long as Yuki doesn't interfere there's no need to alert them. However we should at lea-"

A resounding boom echoed through the clearing. Dust covered everything and no one could see. Then suddenly the sharp metallic sound of blade against blade sounded out and a sharp cry followed soon after.

**A/N: Sooo…what do you think? The group finally meets Yuki after six years or so, about time. Helpful criticism appreciated!! I know it's only five pages long than the last one, but you'll just have to be satisfied with that!! **


	3. Blades of Fury

**A/N: Hi again! Sorry for the late update, but work keeps getting in the way. I know excuses, excuses. I'm trying, honest.**

**Okay recap from the last chapter, Yuya was fighting Kyo and Okuni was fighting Benitora.**

**I have nothing more to say so….Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Blades of Fury

Everyone turned to the center of the smoked filled clearing. Multiple pairs of eyes swept through the area trying to see through the smoke. When it finally started to clear, Yukimura, Sasuke, and Saizo gasped. Benitora was on his stomach, facing the ground with two blades crisscrossed over his neck. The blades were wickedly sharp, gleaming in the fading sunlight. Benitora was sweating buckets, clearly fearing for his life.

The short-haired brunette was expressionless but her hands were firmly grasping the two swords ready to chop off Benitora's head. '_This is the extent of their power?_'

Okuni was disappointed, after all these years this was the extent of their power. However, then again, they didn't undergo Yuki's training. Their control was horrible…Okuni mentally shivered when she remember all of the control training she and Yuya had to endure, it would be forever ingrained in her mind. Okuni pulled herself away from her memories and with one more glance at Benitora, he really hadn't changed that much, Okuni looked at Yuya's battle.

It was a stalemate, well not really, Yuya was just playing with him, but Kyo didn't need to know that…yet. Okuni said Yuya's cover name. "Aya! Finish the battle already!"

Kyo narrowed his eyes; the insolent female dare assumed that he would lose. "Phoenix Flame!"

Fire winded around his sword, making the area around him blister with heat. Yuya had anticipated this when Kyo started to gather energy and she smirked. Her swords were one of a kind forged from a fallen star infused with demonic energy and much, much stronger than any Muramasa. The swords were specifically made for the elements she excelled in, wind and water. Together they made ice. The heat that radiated off Kyo's sword was barely controlled; Yuya took note of this and slowly focused her wind and water powers on her swords making them icy cold.

Her swords began to cool Kyo's sword rapidly making the blade's fire weaken enormously. Moving quicker than the human eye could trace, Yuya knocked Kyo's blade out of his hand with a well-aimed right knee on his wrist. Yuya followed up with a swift but powerful kick to Kyo's chest riveting to her other left leg in the process. However she wasn't done yet, Yuya appeared at Kyo side, her swords flashing and within two seconds, Kyo was trapped in two ice swords very similar to the position Benitora and Okuni were in, only Yuya's swords were much closer to Kyo's neck.

Yuki chuckled silently when she heard the startled gasps of the three bystanders; they just broke three of the basic rules of a warrior. '_One, never show your emotions unless you can afford to. Two, never underestimate your opponent and overestimate yourself and three, don't give your position away._' Yuki's smile widened when she remembered all of the times Okuni and Yuya broke those rules, it was so much fun punishing them.

"This is the extent of the Mighty Demon Eyes Kyo?" Yuya snarled. "It's absolutely pathetic."

Kyo snarled angrily at her, how dare that measly girl assume that she had won?!

The intimidating growl stopped short when the blades beside his neck drew a little closer and a lazy smirk floated across Yuya's face. "Amazing…after all this time…you're still a coward. A weak, useless coward."

Rage coursed through Kyo's body, he wouldn't stand for this. His blood raged for the kill, raged for the sound of spilled blood, her blood. The desire to kill and adrenaline was overwhelming, he hadn't felt this alive since killing Nobunaga. But to feel this all because of a mere girl. Kyo felt the traces of excess energy off of the blades and knew why he was so excited.

She was fighting with her energy locked up; she hadn't even used her real power. Kyo smirked, but he hadn't either.

Yuya slightly gasped when she felt red, hot fire trying to melt her swords. It burned her skin, but she stayed where she was, Yuya didn't gain this power through lying around doing nothing.

"Your fire must burn much hotter for you to burn me, Demon Eyes." Yuya said coldly, releasing a bit more energy, instantly cooling the energy Kyo was admitting. Burning ice sheared through the outer most skin, creating large gashes filled with ice crystals. "I imagine that it's quite painful, having ice shards in flesh wounds."

Kyo grinned and in a sudden motion grabbed Yuya's hands and flipped the swords outward, away from his neck and jumped away from her. Yuya merely stood up and cast him a cold glare.

"I'm going to make you see hell!" Kyo sneered. His energy spun wildly around him, flickering flames, so unlike his cold personality.

Yuya snorted, '_He's gonna make _me_ see hell. I've already seen it and already fought the demons in it._'

"I grow tired of this fight." Yuya said her voice the colder than the coldest ice on the artic tundra.

Wielding the sword of water, Suijina, Yuya launched a wave of water, forcing Kyo to dodge. Using her other blade, Kazena, Yuya shot a gale of icy wind, cutting through Kyo's fiery energy and freezing anything that had moisture in it, including Kyo's blood. Of course, she didn't have complete control over the water in someone else's blood, so Yuya could only freeze what her wind touched and that was the blood that was flowing out of the numerous gashes on Kyo's body.

Kyo grinded his teeth in pain, he could feel his body getting heavier. Gathering his energy he launched one last powerful attack. Fire sprayed everywhere, forming into dragons and charged straight at Yuya.

Kyo smirked; the female would never be able to dodge that.

Yuya's eyes widened. He didn't have that attack the last time!

Yuki felt a slow smile spread on her face. "Now, show me your extent, my young snow kitty."

Sasuke shivered as he witnessed Kyo's power. "She's wrong. Kyo will never lose, not to her, not to anyone except when I defeat him."

**BOOM!**

A resounding crash echoed for miles and an intense white light that made everyone cover their eyes exploded out from where the two warriors were battling.

When the light receded, Yuki was the first to see what had happened and then everyone followed.

A slow smirk formed and golden eyes half-closed in satisfaction. "Very good, my kitty." Yuki purred. "You have finally unsheathed your claws."

Yuya smirked at the flat out shocked expression on Kyo's face. It was the most emotion she had ever seen him use other than the thirst for blood.

"Yuya…" Kyo choked out. It couldn't be her. It couldn't be. The grown, gorgeous, _powerful_, woman in front of him couldn't be her.

Her full power radiated off of her, blue waves of energy floated off of her body and turned the surrounding air cold and frosty. Her entire vicinity was filled with power that crackled and snapped as if it were alive. Forest-green eyes burned with icy fire and soft golden-brown hair swayed and lifted, playing in the current of energy their owner emitted. Both of the swords in her hands were glowing with energy, ready to attack. The smirk on her face darkened her expression into one of revenge. Her aura fluctuated dangerously despite the relaxed state of her body.

She was beautiful. Absolutely breath-taking.

Yuya's eyes narrowed and her lips curled into a cruel smirk. "Finally recognize me? Or can't your brain wrap around the fact that it was _me_ you were fighting all long?" The fire from his attack didn't even graze her flesh. She spoke again. "Or may be you can't accept the fact that a weak, useless, _servant-girl_ could fight on even ground with you?"

Kyo couldn't speak; his mind failed him at the moment. All he could process was the fact that Yuya was in front of him, in front of him and _looking like the goddess of war_.

Yes, he, in fact, was human and was a man and was vulnerable to the opposite sex, well, the opposite sex being one female in particular.

Okuni chuckled at Kyo's overwhelmed look, and then focused on the man she pined. "Don't you recognize me? I couldn't have changed that much."

Benitora scrutinized her face carefully and his jaw dropped. "O-okuni-san?!!"

Okuni grinned and let her guise drop. A night fall of pure black hair curtain around them and Okuni leaned down. "A point goes to the defeated tiger."

In one fluid, movement Okuni uncrossed her sword and sheathed them. "Oh and Benitora, I would get up and look at Kyo's battle if I were you. I suspect you'll find something very interesting."

Benitora did as told and for the second time that day, his jaw dropped to the other side of the world. "Yu…YUYA!"

Yuya's green eyes glanced at him for a split second before turning her gaze on Kyo.

She heard a rustle of movement behind her. Those three, they spread out to surround her.

Yuya let out a sigh and she closed her eyes. "Long time no see, Yukimura-san, Sasuke-san, Saizo-san."

Okuni moved next to Yuya and loosed her own power. Now swirling green energy mixed and moved in sync with blue and the stifling pressure of power doubled.

Sasuke clenched his hand. "So much power…" His gaze changed to one of frustration and a bit of jealousy. "…How did they gain so much power?"

Yukimura had a suspicious look on his face. "They have changed."

Sasuke gave him a why-are-you-stating-the-bluntly-obvious look and Yukimura in return gave him an irritating, cheerful smile.

Seeing Sasuke glower, Yukimura quickly explained his thoughts. "I wasn't just talking about ability. Mentally, emotionally, physically, everything about them has changed. They no longer have the same aura and they're personality seems to have been completely altered. The Yuya six years ago would have never attacked Kyo even if she had the power to. And my primary question is also yours: How did she, a girl who had no experience in fighting, gain so much power in a mere six years?"

Sasuke turned his gaze away from him and Yukimura sighed. Gone were the days he could just pat Sasuke on the head and say, 'You won't understand'. Sasuke had already surpassed him in terms of strength, youth being one of the factors and training non-stop being the other.

"There's an easy answer to your question." A silky, predatory voice said.

As if the voice alone held the power, all heads turned and stared as Yuki jumped and landed softly from a tree. Walking leisurely towards them, she completely ignored the males. "Well done, my kitten."

Yuya glowed with pride and happiness at the praise, a sharp contrast to the expression she wore before. None of the people failed to take notice that there was no protest from Yuya at being called a kitten.

Yuki walked right past Yukimura and up to Yuya. "Would my kitty like a reward?" Yuki asked sensuously. Okuni grinned and a light blush covered Yuya's face.

"If it is your wish to do so, master." Yuya replied. She knew what Yuki was doing. She was seeing the extent to which her former companions could take shock as well as playing around with them for amusement.

Benitora's jaw dropped. MASTER!

What relationship did Yuya have with that woman exactly?

Yuki lifted one hand and gently caressed the side of Yuya's face, slowly leaning in, she said. "What kind of reward would my kitty like?"

"Whatever you want to give me."

Yuki clucked with her tongue and shook her head. Yuya's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Yuki gave her a smirk. "You know that I don't like it when you act that submissive. I think I need to give you a small punishment for that."

Yuya's eyes become puppy dog eyes. "Nooo!! Please, anything but!! I'll pick, I'll pick!!"

Yuki patted her on the head. "That's a good kitty, now, let me ask again. What would you like?"

Yuya thought for a moment and then said. "Could I…"

"Yes…" Yuki said, languidly. "What do you want my kitten?"

"Could I have…," Yuya blushed pretty pink and looked down. "Could you…"

Yuki stepped closer to Yuya and tilted her chin upward. Bending down, Yuki's hot breath blew gently over Yuya's face. "Perhaps…your wish is me?"

Yuya trembled with uncontrolled mirth. 'Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh.'

Her voice came out quivering, reinforcing the image of a blushing virgin. "Yuki-sama…"

Yuki was forced to stop a wave of laughter. Yuya _never_ called her name with a 'sama' it just wasn't done. Yuki seductive grin widened, Yuya must really want to mess with their heads.

Taking a quick side-glance, Yuki mentally burst out laughing at the faces of the men surrounding them. They all sported jaw-drops the size of a mountain and Yuki could tell that they're minds were in a haze of confusion, even the colder ones, Yukimura and Kyo who weren't sporting jaw-drop had looks of utter disbelief in their eyes.

Leaning closer, Yuki brought her lips to Yuya's ear. "Who am I to deny the desires of my pet?"

"Yuki-sama!"

Yuki tilted her head to the calling of her name. "Yes, my dove?"

Okuni pouted uncharacteristically. "I thought _I_ was your pet!"

'_Oh, so both of my students want to play._' Yuki thought mischievously.

"Why, my dove, I didn't know you could be so jealous." Yuki purred, tracing Okuni's cheek with her free hand. "Don't worry; I'll be sure to make it extra pleasurable next time I take you."

Yuya's blush deepened. /'_Yuki! That sentence could've been interpreted in so many ways!!_'/

/_Thus the point. You know I like messing around with humans. With demons, it's no fun. They can just smell that my scent wasn't on you two and pass off this act as one of my oddities._ / Yuki replied. She heard a thump and turned her head to find the bandana one unconscious with blood spurting out of his nose. /_See! A demon wouldn't do that! Humans have such funny reactions to things!_ /

Yuya mentally rolled her eyes at the childish tone her mentor used. Sometimes it was hard to tell who the elder one was.

Okuni gave out a sigh, which could've been taken for pleasure but was actually a sigh of resignation, as she rubbed her face into Yuki's palm. "I'll be looking forward to it, Yuki-sama."

Another thump was heard and this time it was Saizo who had fallen unconscious.

"But, for now, Yuya will be the one taken tonight." Yuki said smoothly, seductively.

Yuya blushed tomato red. "Yuki-sama! Could you not say it so blatantly?"

Yuki wrapped her arms around Yuya's waist and pulled her so that they're bodies were touching. The aura around Yuya and Okuni had diminished long before then and Yuki had no trouble, bringing them nose to nose. "Aw…is my little kitten embarrassed? Don't worry; I'll make sure tonight is one you'll never forget. But I'll give you something to hold on to until then."

With that, Yuki brought their faces closer and closer. Their lips were millimeters apart when two other thumps were heard and a furious aura exploded from Kyo. He had had enough of seeing another – a woman no less! – treat Yuya as if she was her lover.

A snicker cut through his enraged state. Then another, and another, and another.

Finally full-blown laughter erupted from the two women, using each other as support.

"Did you – hahaha – did you…see his face?" Yuki gasped. "All of them – hahahahaha – it was soooo hilarious!"

Yuya's giggles and laughter accompanied Yuki's dialogue and soon both women collapsed in a fit of laughter.

The murderous aura encompassing Kyo died down and he looked blankly at the unusual women before him.

Okuni turned toward him and a devilish smirk appeared on her red lips. "You didn't think Yuki-sama was actually our lover, did you? Kyo-san?"

Kyo noted vaguely that she didn't call him with the superior attachment. As usual, Kyo made no comment.

Okuni looked around to find that Yukimura was sitting cross-legged on the ground with that infuriating, languid smile on his face.

"Oh," She said, surprised. "You didn't faint?"

Yukimura's smile widened and his eyes closed in a friendly expression. "That was quite a show. They almost had me convinced."

Okuni glanced at the two hysterically laughing girls – for to her they would forever be girls, even if one of them could have been her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-okay you get the point grandmother. "Yuki-sama likes to play around with people."

"I see." Yukimura said, smiling. "Now, how about we all go back to inn? I left some premium sake there, we could have some fun." His tone was absolutely cheerful and amicable.

Okuni raised an eyebrow at Yuki. _Should we go?_

Yuki glanced at Yuya. _Are you alright with it?_

Yuya narrowed her eyes. _I'm fine. I have plenty of anger left._

Slight nod from Yuki. _It's fine. We'll go._

"Alright," Okuni replied smoothly. "But we're not carrying them."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I HAVE TO DO WHAT!!!"

Yuki raised one of her eyebrows, silently questioning Yuya's extreme volume.

Yuya didn't give a damn.

"I WON'T!!!"

Yuki leaned back, her composure completely, utterly perfect.

Yuya twitched.

"I WILL NOT HEAL THE GASHES I INFLICTED ON THAT BASTARD!!!!!"

Yuki, just in the nick of time, covered her highly sensitive ears and raised another eyebrow at her. The other occupants in the room, looking back and forth between them almost like watching a tennis match.

"And why not?" Yuki's voice unlike before was utterly, completely calm and regal. Before Kyo and Yukimura hadn't noticed, but she carried an air of quiet, deadly grace, unlike the flirtatious grace of Okuni and natural feminine grace of Yuya. Her aura could make even the greatest samurai uneasy and on guard, which could probably explain why the other two _conscious_ occupants were stiff as a board.

Yuya growled. Stupid Yuki and her damn calmness! It was getting on her nerves!

"BECAUSE I REFUSE TO HELP THE BASTARD!!! THAT'S WHY!!"

Yuki lifted her hands away from her ears. "Yuya, there are sleeping people in this room, who have done you no wrong and you have already proven that you are stronger than 'the bastard'" Yuki finished, quoting Yuya with a smirk.

"I still won't help him." Yuya sniffed disdainfully.

Yuki sighed again and the next time she focused her eyes on Yuya, they had turned deadly cold. "I see that I have taken too many liberties for you."

Yuya shivered, Yuki meant business if her voice went from calm to emotionless _and_ deadly in under a second.

"You will heal him and not provoke him and you will not complain. Understood?" Yuya nodded and Yuki turned her ice look on Kyo and much to her amusement, Yuki's sharp eyes caught the signs of a small flinch. "You, Demon Eyes Kyo," Yuki said his name mockingly, much to his infuriation. "If you do anything to provoke Yuya into attack you again, I will not be so kind as to let one of us heal your wounds."

Kyo narrowed his red gaze on the arrogant woman. How dare she order him around like a common servant! Cold, molten gold met his gaze head on and they were locked in a staring match which no one wanted to interfere.

Yuki's eyes flashed and a tingle of danger racked down Kyo's spine.

This woman wasn't as she seemed.

The beautiful, silver-haired woman turned her head away first, but gracing her lips was a small smirk. It mocked him.

For in that one second that her eyes flashed, Kyo saw a crimson red deeper, deadlier, and more animalistic than his own.

He swore he saw in that instant the millions of bodies, millions of lives, and the entire earth soaked in blood and carnage.

In that instant, Kyo knew she wasn't human.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: YES!!!! I finally finished another chapter! (Pats herself on the back.) Sorry that took so long, but I do have a life and school's getting more and more hectic.**

**The next chapter might take even longer – grabs wooden board to stop the barrage of rotten tomatoes (where do they get them?!) – I'm very sorry to say.**

**Just so you know, I'm watching the entire series over again so I can catch the inspiration that oh so cruelly flew away several months ago. **

**Thank you to all my readers who actually read the Author's Notes and who have reviewed! You're what keeping me writing even if inspiration in long gone.**

**Fluffy ^_^**


	4. Some Things Never Change

**A/N: WAH!!! I heart my readers!**

***gushes words of happiness***

**Okay, I'm done. Now, enjoy the chapter!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4: Some Things Never Change

* * *

Yuya smiled stiffly as she bandaged the large gash on her nemesis' arm tightly.

Too tightly, judging by the sudden tautness of his face, and Yuya stiff smile widened.

When she turned, Yuya could feel the crimson stare Kyo was known for on her back and her spirits rose slightly.

Yuya dipped a clean cloth into a shallow bowl and squeezed lightly, and then she smacked the still wet cloth on a medium-sized wound, savoring the look on pain that briefly flashed on his face.

Her delicate looking fingers jabbed and probed the wound mercilessly, cleaning and disinfecting it with a jubilance bordering on malicious ecstasy.

'_This is more fun than I thought it would be_.' Yuya thought enthusiastically as another spasm of pain flashed across the one thousand slayer's face.

Picking up the bandages, Yuya smiled evilly when Kyo leaned a margin away from the innocent roll of clothe.

Yuya unceremoniously yanked the pin that bound the new roll of bandages and watched gleefully as the torture wea – um, healing product unfurled.

To her extreme delight, she saw apprehension in his eyes as the bandages neared. Yuya suppressed a delighted giggled.

Yes, this definitely was better than she thought it would be.

Yuki looked up in exasperation. She should have known that Yuya would ignore her orders. At least she hadn't shattered the bowl and started stabbing him with the shards.

However, Kyo's response was unusual. If she went by what Yuya and Okuni had told her, then Kyo should've been angry upon seeing Yuya. Angry for escaping when she was just a mere servant and angry for defying him again when she fought him. His aura failed to convey that.

His aura was almost…afraid.

Afraid of what, Yuki had yet to figure out.

She observed the two humans interacting and was puzzled by the relaxed state in which they behaved toward one another.

A smile curved on her lips and she thought, '_Humans are very interesting._'

Suddenly a crash was heard and Yuki's eyes widened when she saw what had happened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Six Years Ago.

"Would you care to repeat that, Lord Hijiri?" A deep, powerful voice asked to the kneeling figure before him.

Lord Hijiri replied hastily. "My apologies, Your Majesty. I couldn't prevent her from leaving."

The great throne hall in which they were standing in was easily four times the size of the shogun's castle and silk tapestries and detailed sculptures and carvings ornamented the entire length of the hall.

Multiple gigantic double doors led out the throne hall and into other sections of the palace. On these doors were engraved characters of a different tongue outlined the rim of the entrances and images of great beasts battling each other for supremacy dominated its external interior. In each of the images was shown a large dragon, sometimes in the background or sometimes the victor.

The dragons were inlaid with precious metals and ivory dominated, covering the entire dragons' bodies. They're eyes glowing with a golden hue and the black fire emitting from their mouths seemed to be able to burn a living person in a second.

Whether the dragon was in the background or the center of the piece, it was the largest in the relief. Other engraved creatures were large dogs, birds, snakes, etc, all covered with different colored metals and materials to breath life into the pictures.

Each of the silk tapestries were unique, each of a different color and a different circular symbol. The only similarity was the white dragon inside each of the circular symbols.

The ceiling which the tapestries hung against the marble walls was painted with intricate symbols and characters of the foreign language and lined with copper. The floor was pure marble as the rest of the palace was and undecorated, giving the person walking upon it a sense of inferiority when gazing at the rest of the hall.

At the very end of the throne hall was a circular section three feet higher than the rest of the hall and manifold pillows adorned the cushioned back half of the circle. The front of the circular floor was tilted down slightly and it was there that the intimidating figure looking down on Lord Hijiri stood.

The garments he wore were simple, unostentatious compared with the hall he stood in and were suited for free movement and instantaneous battle if the time called for it. The small golden band around his forehead was the only sign of decoration on his person.

Despite the garments he wore, the figure gave off a powerful and intimidating aura that promised great punishment if one was to defy him. He stood around six feet and had a slender yet muscular build. His face was smooth and unblemished, pale skin shining with an inner light underneath. His shoulder-length black hair contrasted greatly with his skin and golden eyes shone fiery with the annoyance he was trying to suppress.

Lord Hijiri had short, wild, unruly green hair and sharp features that reminded one of a feline predator. His red eyes that usually penetrated a person's very soul and captured all movement were trained on the ground. He too, like the figure standing above him was dress simply, his stance and his movements were all he needed to convey his noble upbringing.

"Couldn't," The figure said icily. "Or wouldn't, Hijiri."

Hijiri stoically replied. "I wouldn't stop her, Your Majesty."

"Better Hijiri. You know my distaste for half-truths and lies." The figure said, "Did she tell you when she will return?"

"No Your Majesty." Hijiri replied. "She only told me this: 'I will return. How soon, even I can not say.'"

"I see." The figure said and Hijiri dared a glance up and saw that his lord was wearing a contemplative expression.

"Hijiri."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I will give her six years. By the end of that time, if she hasn't returned, you and four of your men will go and search for her. When you find her, you will bring her back with any force necessary if she doesn't willingly agree to come back. Is this understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I understand." Hijiri said standing and giving a half-bow. "In six years time, I will go and look for her."

"You are dismissed."

With the permission of his liege, Hijiri backed away still half-bowed slowly and then after a certain distance, straighten and exited through one of the decorated doors.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuki's eyes took in the scene before her and a mischievous gleam came into her eyes.

She was _never_ going to let Yuya forget this.

Sometime, during Yuya's torture of her once love, Kyo had had enough and tugged his arm viciously away from her. Yuya, being stubborn and unrelenting, held on to the bandage as if her life depended on it and yanked back. Kyo did not expect this and so lurched forward while the force which Yuya exerted expected some kind of resistance and so she fell backwards.

Needless to say, the sight of Kyo on top of a fuming Yuya was a funny sight to behold.

Yuki narrowed her eyes. _Especially when he's reluctant to get off her._

Her eyes caught the small movements Kyo's body made and they were moving toward Yuya's body, not away. He seemed to catch himself as he immediately forced himself to stand and leave to the room.

Yuya stood fuming and stomped after him, argument shining in her eyes. Yuki forced herself to not roll her eyes. _Seriously when did I pick subordinates as troublesome as these two?_

Yuki glanced over her other student and momentarily let herself a small, unnoticeable wince when she found her flirting with the blue-haired samurai.

Yuki frowned. If they started picking up their comrades habit or reverting into some of their old habits, like the Yuya's tenacious inability to see someone as an enemy before they tried to kill her or Okuni's flirtatious lead-ons that ended up causing a fight and a mob after them in whatever restaurant or bar they were in, then she would have no choice but separate them and teach them over again. This time engraving the lesson to not _forget_ the lessons she taught.

_It wouldn't do for them to get killed by a careless err. _Yuki thought. _I still have use of them as of yet. And I get entertainment out of it._

Yuki languidly spread her body out on the window, having no trouble at all balancing on the slim window sill and stretched, bathing in the warm sunlight.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Yuya grinded her teeth together until it hurt.

_How dare he?!_ Yuya thought furiously. If he hadn't moved just when she was going to kick him, then he'd be sporting a large bruise in the middle of his chest.

So furious and absorbed in her thoughts she was that she kept walking until she bumped into a wall.

A wall with sandals.

And pants and a sword…

"After all these years, you still follow me around like a slave." Red eyes focused on her in amusement. "You learn well." A large predatory grin was stretched across his face.

Ignoring the shiver of excitement that ran through her body, dubbing it as excitement to pound him into the ground, Yuya gave a low growl and poked him sharply on the chest. She smiled satisfactorily when Kyo for all his pain tolerance winced. Yup, she still knew her pressure points.

"For your information, I wasn't following you." Yuya said coldly. "The bathroom just so happened to be in the path where you were walking. Besides, I wanted to know why you lingered on top of my body." That was just a wild bluff. Yuya didn't know if Kyo lingered or not but he would tell her soon enough. _And if he did_, Yuya thought narrowing her eyes and letting out a hiss inaudible to human ears. _I will get my revenge on him._

Yuya watched Kyo carefully; it wouldn't be his voice that would betray him but his body. She was rewarded when he tensed. Thankfully any anger she felt was covered by her triumph, now she had a reason!

" – lacking."

Yuya blinked she didn't hear anything he had just said.

Kyo smirked. "Deaf too."

Yuya glared. Then her memory served her and revealed to her the words that she had missed in midst of plotting Kyo's inevitable, painful, death by her hands.

"_Arrogant woman. No man would willingly touch your body even if given a life or death situation. Your intelligence is sorely lacking."_

Yuya clenched her fists in red, hot anger. She didn't care about the insult to her body, yes, it did hurt but she could live with it. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder after all.

But an insult to her intelligence could not be forgiven.

Insulting her intelligence was like doubting she had a soul.

It was that intelligence that helped her learn to be a samurai in six years.

It was that intelligence that saved her butt when she was cornered and weaponless five years ago.

That intelligence helped her survived Yuki's brutal tor – er, training four years ago!

She could list several events per year when her street smarts saved her life.

But more importantly, Yuya accepted when Yuki told her that her body wouldn't be able to get any stronger or faster than it was now. This was her limit.

It was then that she decided that she would battle smart. And she has not lost a single one to an outsider yet.

Kyo observed her silence and continued; sure that he would win this verbal battle. He conveniently forgot the changes in Yuya's personality. "I question my judgment on making you a servant. You seem even more useless than before."

Hurt seared through her before Yuya remembered that she wasn't in love with him anymore. His opinion didn't matter.

The anger at herself for forgetting fueled her anger and her hatred for him and she snarled. "Stupid, deaf and useless?! That must hurt your overblown universe size ego! May I remind you that you _lost_ to me! You. Demon Eyes Kyo. Lost!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kyo practically leaped off of the woman under him and forced himself to walk out of the room.

_Damnit._

It had to be something in the medicine she gave him. He did _not_ think she was attractive.

_So why is your heart racing? _A traitorous voice in his head spoke. It sounded annoyingly like that idiot Kyoshiro. _And I'm not going to even mention that you still remember that feel of her body against yours_.

Kyo was about to banish the voice to the darkest recesses of his mind when he heard soft steps behind. Turning, he smirked when he saw golden hair.

"After all these years, you still follow me around like a slave." Kyo said. He knew that there was amusement in his voice. An emotion. A _weakness._ He didn't care. She would never pick up on it. "You learn well."

A low growl was the only warning when a slim finger poked him sharply on the chest. Against his will, his body winced as pain flared and spread. It felt like his chest was suffocating!

"For your information, I wasn't following you." She said coldly. "The bathroom just so happened to be in the path where you were walking. Besides, I wanted to know why you lingered on top of my body."

Her words were biting, so drastically different from all those years ago. Then Kyo heard the rest of her words and his entire world froze.

_She couldn't have._

_Impossible._

Kyo responded the only way he knew how. "Arrogant woman. No man would willingly touch your body even if given a life or death situation. Your intelligence is sorely lacking."

He saw her blink and a smirk came across his face. At least, that hadn't changed. She never listened. "Deaf too."

All of a sudden her aura changed completely from cold to suffocating. There was a slight tremor in her hands and when she looked up her beautiful green eyes blazed like emeralds reflecting fire.

Kyo was taken aback. The heavy atmosphere wrapped around him, threateningly teasing. A gentle caress of death. The same atmosphere that had surrounded Aokigahara except concentrated to a deadly point.

A distraction. Anything.

"I question my judgment on making you a servant. You seem even more useless than before."

Kyo immediately regretted his words when a brief flash of deep, gut-wrenching pain contorted Yuya's face. And then it was gone.

At once the suppressing atmosphere was gone and replaced by a menacing, enraged emotion. All directed at him.

"Stupid, deaf and useless?! That must hurt your overblown universe size ego! May I remind you that you _lost_ to me! You. Demon Eyes Kyo. Lost!"

Her voice was a snarl and a growl. If he looked closely her eyes were in slits.

A small part of him was relieved. She was still the same underneath all the changes. His Yuya.

Of course, that was a very, very microscopic part of him that he flicked away as soon as it appeared.

The other larger part of him was in shock that she would dare talk to him this way. The only reason why she won was because she had surprised him during the battle.

"Yuya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: I'M ALIVE!!!!! See! I wasn't wasting away doing nothing! Anyway thank you's are in order.**

**Thank you to:**

**My readers or anyone who hasn't abandoned this fic yet. I know a few months are a LONG time.**

**To my friend whose constant nagging for me to work on my fics has finally produced results.**

**The next chapter is already in progress just to let you know.**


	5. New People, New World

Okuni smiled teasingly. She had forgotten how fun it was to engage with someone who knew the finer points of conversation.

Yuki didn't understand. Or at least she acted like she didn't understand. Okuni doubted if there was anything the female demon truly didn't comprehend.

Yuya was too young and naïve to get it and took everything at face-value. Though it _was_ fun to see her blush and stammer like Okuni meant it.

Kyo didn't respond or just responded with a cold glare. Okuni would've tried to probe a reaction out of him had her neck not been threatened by the cold steel blade of Kyo's sword upon opening her mouth.

Sasuke always just gave her an odd look when he was younger. Though, he was quite handsome now, maybe she will try later…

Saizo would completely ignore her. No fun at all that Yukimura-obsessed ninja. He could look up the meaning of the word 'relax'.

Benitora just protested until Okuni gave up trying. Something about being true to his true love and practicing abstinence…

But Yukimura…

Okuni gave a soft laugh when he replied her subtle implication, almost crossing onto flirting territory, perfectly.

Yes. Finally someone who _gets_ it!

"Of course not, Yukimura-san, I just –"

"Okuni."

Okuni's mouth snapped shut and she turned curiously toward Yuki.

She had used 'the tone', the voice which conveyed nothing but emptiness. Even when facing enemies there was some scorn, disdain or coldness in her voice. Only once had she used what Yuya and she secretly – well, as secretly as you could get with someone who was telepathic – named 'the tone'. And that was after Yuya and she almost got each other killed during a fifty to one match when they were tired and wounded. From what Okuni inferred 'the tone' was used when something Yuki had not foreseen and did not like happened.

"Yes."

"We are leaving."

Okuni did not question her and stood up gracefully.

"Leaving so soon?" Yukimura said casually, beautifully hiding the curiosity he must have felt at their abrupt departure.

Okuni didn't reply except for, "Give my regards to the others."

She could tell that he wasn't satisfied by that fake smile of his getting a bit wider. Yukimura would have to come to terms with it. She didn't know any more than he did except for the fact that Yuki was more than likely frustrated with something. And when Yuki got frustrated the center of those frustrations usually wound up tortured to death by one of her more obscure abilities that Okuni would rather not know of.

"Retrieve Yuya. Do not waste time." Still the same empty voice. Okuni could feel her own curiosity deepen 'the tone' had never been in use for this long.

"Yes, my lady."

Okuni quickly walked out the door, leaving Yuki to be stared at by Yukimura almost calculatingly. Yuki ignored him and motioned to jump out the window.

"Where are you going?"

It was the samurai again.

_He really doesn't know when to leave well enough alone. _Yuki thought irritably.

"Where we go is none of your business." Yuki replied her voice rivaling the frozen tundra. "I suggest that you and your companions do not try to follow us. I will not stop Yuya from slaughtering Kyo this time. And I can not promise that _my_ sword will not accidentally slip out of its sheath."

Yukimura's expression didn't change at all in the face of what could be deemed as a serious threat. "Is that so?"

Yuki didn't reply, but a disturbance of air later and she was gone.

Yukimura took out his sake bottle and gulped a fourth of it down. "Demon Eyes won't be happy about this and I'm going to have to suffer through Benitora's whining when he wakes up." At the thought, the hardened warrior took another deep swig of sake and closed his eyes.

"Might as well get some sleep."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuya fully intended to glare daggers at the person who dared interrupted her tirade against that egotistical, self-center, red-eyed _bastard_ of a man. She really did.

Until she saw that the person who interrupted her was Okuni.

She could feel the questioning eyes on her face and Yuya couldn't tell her that Kyo had riled her up _again_.

Yuya had promised herself that she would waste no more energy on the likes of him. He wasn't worth it.

He _wasn't_.

Okuni's mouth brushed the edge of her ear softly whispering, "You can tell me later. We are leaving."

Yuya's head jerked up. _So soon?_

Okuni's eyes shifted to Kyo. _Not here._

Yuya brushed by her. _Alright._

Yuya walked quickly away from them, leaving Okuni to explain.

She could still feel the burning red eyes centered on her face.

_Forget about him!_ Her mind screamed. _You survived without him for six years! You don't need him._

_I don't need him. I don't need him._

_He is nothing to me._

_Nothing._

_Nothing._

"Where is Okuni?"

Yuya felt her head jerk up again. Yuki was staring at her with something akin to worry. Yuya shook her head to clear it, she must be seeing things. Yuki knew that she could take care of herself; there was no reason to worry. No reason at all.

"She's…she's talking to Kyo." Yuya replied, still not meeting Yuki's eyes.

"Kyo?"

"I was yelling at him earlier." Yuya admitted.

"Why?"

"I-I…He…he was insulting my intelligence." Yuya mumbled, feeling very much like a child who was about to get scolded.

"I see." Yuki said, turning away from her.

Yuya felt exceedingly pitiful. Fidgeting her hands, she couldn't hold in the nervousness any longer. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have let him get to me. I totally disregarded everything you taught me. Forgive me, Yuki-sama!"

Yuya only used the honorific when she felt she had done something wrong. Yuki felt her lips tilt up. Humans were thoroughly amusing.

She turned around and told Yuya. "There is no point in feeling ashamed over that. Come. Okuni will catch up to us."

"H-hai!" Yuya said startled. She didn't think she would be forgiven so easily.

"Are you coming?" Yuki said from a lengthy distance ahead.

_Eh?!_ Yuya thought. _W-when did she…?_

"Okuni will catch up with us. Come."

_What happened to my option…ah, well..._ Yuya sighed and then ran to catch up with her master.

"So where are we going?" Yuya asked curiously. She leaned forward to get a look at Yuki's expression; golden eyes looked back at her, reflecting nothing within.

"Back."

"Back?" Yuya asked, her eyebrows furrowing. "What for?"

Yuki hesitated by a fraction of a second before smoothly saying, "There is someone that is coming for me. I do not wish to involve the people here." The demon looked back at her human pupil, searching for an overreaction or eruption of any kind. Yuki saw the widening of emerald eyes and a biting of a bottom lip, but to her surprise and pride Yuya did not panic as she would have done some years ago, a testament to her mental growth.

Targeting of any kind bothered Yuya immensely, most likely an after effect from having to sit out so many battles and watch from the sidelines as her friends fell one after another.

The ability to keep caring even in the face of death in all its ugliness and horror, even as it took life and shook it and chewed it until the living, breathing being no longer had any resemblance to the previous person, was rare among humans.

It was nonexistent among the lower echelons of demon society.

Scorned by the middle class, and held in utter spite and contempt by the higher levels of the demon world.

Everything was a play for power, loyalty most often extended to immediate family and relation and sometimes not even that.

Six years ago, it was slowly changing, her world still battle-torn and blood-thirsty, but more stable since the rebellion had been squashed and the new Emperor named and supported.

It was strangely refreshing to live among humans, having to curb the intent to kill the more idiotic ones, eating among them, sleeping near them, and not destroying them.

Maybe she was losing her touch, demonic energy wilting from the human contaminated air, thinking about such things. It was unbecoming of a demon.

"Yuki? Are you alright?" Yuya asked, her wide eyes showing the utmost concern, a weakness that Yuki wasn't sure she still wanted to pound out of her. "Is something wrong?"

Yuki stilled the urge to point out that the questions were opposites of each other and if she were to answer one, the other question would be answered as well thus making the later absolutely unnecessary and useless. Yuya wouldn't appreciate it, especially when she was only asking out of worry. "Yes, I'm fine."

Yuya bit her lip, a habit of frustration as of late. Yuki was _lying_. She had no idea how she knew, but her intuition told her that she wasn't telling the truth, at least not all of it. A painful emotion welled up in her chest, after all these years, Yuki still felt that she couldn't trust them enough to know what was wrong. As the emotion took physical shape, Yuya felt a bitter taste in her mouth.

_Betrayal_.

She felt betrayed.

Yuya furrowed her eyebrows. Why would she feel this way? Hurt, yes? But betrayed was a stretched.

Was it her intuition again?

_Yuki wouldn't betray us. _Yuya thought determinedly.

"Yuya." Yuki reprimanded. "This isn't a time to begin getting lost in your mind. We must get as far away from this village as possible."

"Hai!" Yuya responded as a gut reaction. "What – no, eh?"

"There is nothing to be confused about." Yuki said, glancing back.

"D-don't change the subject so quickly!" Yuya stammered, protesting.

"We were side-tracked from the original topic. That is not changing the subject." Yuki said, raising an eyebrow at the woman at her side. She could be so childish at times.

"According to you." Yuya mumbled almost inaudibly.

"What was that?"

"I didn't say anything!"

Suddenly Yuya sniffed the air, her senses were still tingling from the fight earlier and the near connection she had almost made in her anger just moments before. Her pupils narrowed into slits, hissing with dissatisfaction. "Okuni is catching up with us. But there's someone behind her, following at a slower pace."

Yuki languidly looked behind them. "Who do you think is trailing us?"

"Kyo." She said, spitting out the name like it was filth.

However, there was less hatred behind it, less hatred but the loathing was still there along with another emotion Yuki didn't feel like identifying.

"Change. Now." Yuki commanded, morphing into a large wolf even as she spoke making the last sounds distort into an imperative bark. Yuya ran along with the wolf for a few paces, her transformation process a great deal slower, due to lack of experience, and jumped as she changed in mid-air, landing on four paws and then lengthening her stride.

Some time later, a golden eagle swooped down beside the running predators, silently flapping its majestic wings in a rhythmic beat. /_There's some unknown person tailing me…it's not Kyo like you thought._/

Yuya snarled. /_Good, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from biting his head off if he were to show,_/ even as disappointment left a tiny wound in the under layers of her heart.

She fell silent, letting the emotions escape to the ground in the form of intense, hard running.

They were approaching the trees quickly, a sea of green and brown, a sea of energy that would kill a human, so potent to human senses that it warps their bodies to accommodate. It was this energy Yuki was living off of in the human world, the noxious fumes created by demonic energy leaking out of the Great Gate and mixing with the pollution and air of the human world.

A poor replacement to the mystic energies of the Demon World as Yuki once told them, but better than nothing.

Yuki abruptly stopped, lifting her white head into the air, wet, black nose pointing towards the setting sun, her teeth bared and legs taut with tension.

Yuya dug her claws into the ground, ripping grass and swinging her tail and body forty-five degrees to look at the intimidating figure of her teacher, before directing her eyes to follow the path of Yuki's vision.

She was met with a silently staring crimson tiger, sleek and imposing.

The tiger took a step forward, making Yuki's hackles rise, and Yuya stepped in front of her protectively.

/_Get out of the way, cub._/

Yuya hissed in surprised at the intruding voice, facing full forward to gaze at the enemy right in the eyes.

It was the wrong thing to do.

Dizziness rushed to her head as the entire world warped around her, as the sky turned crimson and mixed and meshed with the ground until direction was impossible to distinguish and Yuya wasn't sure if she was standing or lying down.

She felt like she was going to puke.

Bright colors flashed by her eyelids, blinding her, she let out a painful whimper and then roared out, clawing at an unseen enemy. Suddenly a stab of pain erupted on her forearm and the world righted itself.

Blood trickled down, staining the white fur, red on white, soaking the short strands of hair as it dripped on the ground. Long, white-bladed fangs had sunken deep into Yuya's flesh, using pain to break her out of her trance. The fangs dislodged themselves and a long pink tongue licked over a blood-matted muzzle.

/_Yuki…_/ Yuya mumbled, faint-headed.

Yuki ignored her, golden eyes taking on a paler yellowish color, slitting.

/_Have you taken a habit of picking up strays, Yukiko?_/

/_What I do in the human world is none of your concern._/ Yuki telepathically said back.

/_On the contrary, your father has made it my business._/

Yuki eyes widened and she even took a step back. /_My father ordered this?_/

/_Yes, he was quite displeased at your departure six years ago. You mustn't delay in returning._/ The tiger boomed his thoughts outward.

Yuki closed her eyes and a soft light enveloped her body. She was changing back.

"And you were sent to retrieve me?" Yuki whispered softly, her body relaxing. Okuni and Yuya slowly transformed back, their human bones crackled as they slide into place.

The tiger padded forward, each step transforming a bit until final, a tall six-foot-one, green-headed male stood in front of them, predatory red eyes glaring at the two humans standing in front of Yuki, in all his masculine glory. Pale, flawless skin, a shade darker than that of Yuki, peeked out from a form-fitting but comfortable tunic and loose pants, framing a lithe and toned body. Dark green eyelashes framed hot crimson eyes as large forest green bangs fell lightly in his eyes, defying gravity in some areas and sensuous lips curved up in a smirk as the two women stared, unblinking, like fish.

Yuya's mouth dropped open as did Okuni's.

He was _gorgeous_.

Yuki reached out with her arms on either side after there were signs of another type of trance beginning to form and gently shut their mouths, murmuring. "It is unbecoming of my students to gape."

Yuya felt herself blush with embarrassment as the handsome demon gave her a swift look over. Okuni gave a flirtatious smile and calmly took her turn at evaluation not batting an eye.

"Who is this, Yuki?" Okuni asked, noticing the cold glare directed at her when she spoke her master's name.

Yuki folded her arms. "He is my father's confident, Hijiri." She gave him a stare before whispering into Okuni's ear. The later immediately tore the sleeve of her white robe into strips and proceeded to bandage Yuya, being careful to not provoke the rather deep wound.

Hijiri gazed at Yuki, eyes softening the slimmest bit. "So cold, hime-sama?"

_Hime-sama? _Yuya thought.

"I told you to not come after me." Yuki replied not looking at him.

"If I remember, your words were "I will be leaving for a while". You never forbade me from coming for you." Hijiri returned, a smirk playing on his lips.

Yuya tensed as she felt a presence tickle her senses from behind her. "Yuki…"

"Yes. Hijiri's men have surrounded us. It seems you are serious for making me come back with you." Yuki affirmed, giving only a second to the others before she finally drew her gaze to met Hijiri's eyes. Immediately she found herself battling against his illusions, the potent power within her stirring for the first time in six years.

"You have grown rusty in the human world, hime-sama." Hijiri commented. "This is not the place for you. Your place is beside your father. In your world." It was a plea but it hadn't the tone of one.

Yuki was about to respond when the bristling female beside her exploded.

"You have no right to decide which world she belongs to!" Yuya said furiously. "It's her choice! You wouldn't be backing her into a corner if you really –"

A hand was at her throat instantly, cutting off her breathing and making her dizzy. Hijiri's eyes were set on a murderous glare, his voice cold as it rolled off his tongue. "Filthy human. You dare make assumptions when you don't know the first thing about us."

A soft hand was placed on Hijiri's arm and slowly with minimal effort brought his arm down, setting Yuya on the ground, before lightly unclenching Hijiri's hold on Yuya's throat with a soft scrape of her claws.

_When did Yuki remove the illusion…_ Yuya thought hazily, glad for oxygen to be back in her lungs. A light illusion was always in place on Yuki, to prevent her more predominant demonic markings and features from showing up and give away her heritage.

"I will be annoyed with you if she were to die, Hijiri." Yuki said, holding the hand that had wrapped around Yuya's throat mere moments before between hers. "Do not cause me unnecessary pain."

Hijiri brought one of her hands to his mouth, politely kissing the back of it, forming words as his lips brushed her skin. "I would never."

Yuki let her hand fall back to her side as Hijiri's eyes once more gleamed iciness, half-turning when the spear launched for her sped through the air. Hijiri was there in front of her when less than a second before it was occupied with empty air. The spear snapped angrily in his fingers and fell to the ground in pieces.

Hijiri was about to give the signal to his men to finish the intruders when Yuki shook her head beside him. "Don't Jiri." Startled by the sudden usage of his childhood nickname, Hijiri let his energy fall back down to a normal level.

Moments later a human male came into their sights, sporting a bandana and yelling his head off.

"YUYA!!!! Are you alright?!!" Reaching the fallen girl, Benitora attempted to check her for wounds only making sure her legs were fine before being whacked in the head by the girl.

"Please stop shouting. My head feels like it's going to burst." Yuya groaned, pushing the overprotective man off of her.

"I'm sorry!" Benitora apologized, helping her up, eyes landing on Yuki's silent form. "You! It's all your fault! I'm going to kill you!"

Yuki gripped Hijiri by the elbow, an effective restraint on the fatal action that would have taken place. "How so?" She asked quietly.

"You are the reason Yuya refuses to come back to us! You brainwashed her! Told her lies about us!" Benitora shouted out accusations as they appeared in his head.

"Watch your tongue, human boy. Your head will be on the ground, if not by me, then by the others surrounding you." Hijiri spoke deadly.

"There isn't anyone around me you –" What would have been the brash swear was abruptly cut off as cold metal of the frozen snow touched his throat.

"Speak ill of Hijiri-sama and you will die. Say another word against the princess and I will send your soul along with that girl you care for to Hell," Whispered a long, blond-haired man, pressing the steel against his throat warningly.

"Karubi, release him." Hijiri commanded.

Karubi sheathed his sword and stepped back in one fluid movement. "Hai, Hijiri-sama."

Benitora rubbed his throat, cold sweat pouring down his back. He didn't sense them at all. Who were these people?

Another man, purple-hair with spikes in the back with two long front side bangs flowing down to his waist, knelt before the bastard known as 'Hijiri'. "Milord, it seems that more humans are coming this way. We should leave before we draw anymore attention."

The devious woman that snatched Yuya away from them bent down and softly smiled, her beautiful face dazzling with inner light. "Furin, how fares your brother?"

"Well, hime-sama, since he has move into the palace. Thank you for inquiring." Furin replied a grateful smile on his face and light purple eyes dancing before it left, leaving the emotionless mask.

Benitora felt relief as his comrades approached. Finally, he was going to interrogate those guys later for taking so long.

"Oi! Over here!" The ever-boisterous Benitora called out.

Before the group could arrive however, three more men appeared, swirling the air and stray leaves with their speed, to block them.

The one on the left carried himself with a smooth, sinful grace, slim hand lightly caressing the hilt of the dagger strapped to his leg. Flowing black locks fluttered about an ethereal face, unmarked except for the thin, small scar running through the edge of one fine eyebrow, sharp, cunning blue eyes gauged and evaluated the humans with a mixture of utter boredom, disregard, and contempt as lips stilled into a small frown. He was dress casually in a brown tunic and loose brown pants.

The shorter one of the group, placed in the middle, had already drawn his weapon, a long whip with a full-blown smirk on his face. Dancing violet eyes regard the humans playfully, swinging uncontrollable short, brown locks while taking in the entire human band before him. The boyish-looking youth featured darker more golden skin tone and a fang protruded out of the corner of his mouth. Dark blue cotton pants and a white Chinese-styled vest adorned his body.

Yukimura gave a slight shiver as the small one licked his lips in anticipation of a fight.

As his gaze drifted to the remaining one of the group, his sky blue eyes struck and met with hard green. Thin strands of pale blue hair waved lightly against an alabaster cheek as it winded its way down a broad back. Again plain clothes dressed the warrior's powerful form and Yukimura felt a shiver go down his spine, bringing up his sword in a defensive maneuver.

These opponents. Something just didn't sit right with him. They were dangerous.

Benitora frowned. They may look all different and wore different expressions but the enemy had one thing in common.

All of the bastards were unearthly good-looking.

Weren't the evil guys supposed to be ugly, old schemers with equally hideous brutes for warriors and no brains?

What happened to the standard?

XxXxXxXxXxX

Yuya stared ahead of her stunned.

Kyo had come. He had come for her. There was no use denying it, he didn't know that there were more fighters. He couldn't have possible wanted a fight with Okuni. And he didn't seem interested in a fight with her master.

So that left one thing: Kyo had actually felt the need to see her.

Yuya felt her chest flutter as her breathing quickened and her hands clenched into fists at her side to keep her fingers from trembling.

She didn't want to believe it.

Could Kyo have felt something for her? Did he realize she meant more to him than he had said over the course of these years?

Bright forest-green eyes sought out dark crimson and Yuya felt time stop as their gazes connected.

She couldn't see anything but red, red, and more red.

Exhilaration filled her veins even as her senses made everything more focused and stark in reaction to the adrenaline pumping slowly through her body. Her heart beat seemed loud in her ears, a strong, accelerating drum indefatigable and unceasing. Blood filled her head and a pleasurable light-headedness overtook her mind, making her legs weak and limps floppy.

Heat crept up on her cheeks and Yuya reluctantly broke her gaze to look on the ground.

To hope was a foolish prospect, and wasted on him, a man who would most likely scoff at her weakness if he ever knew how much she loved him all those years ago and how much it hurt to let go and give up.

Yes, hope was a fool's treasure. And Yuya was no fool.

But she couldn't help the warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest when he looked at her.

Irreversibly, the small seed was planted and began to grow.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Yuya was struck out of her nostalgic and changing emotions when the voice of the man who had almost choked her spoke in a hush tone to her master, however it carried over perfectly to her ears.

"Come, the gate will close soon." Hijiri told with his hand outstretched to Yuki, who to her utter horror accepted the hand.

Yuya felt anxiety wash away the fluffy feelings that had resided in her body. She couldn't lose another friend.

"Wait!!" She heard herself yell out before the fact even registered in her head. "If Yuki's going, I'm going with her!"

Everyone froze.

Yuki's eyes widened a fraction before they regained their former composure. "You do not know what you're saying. The Demon World is no place for a human."

Yuya's next words surprised her. "I'm stronger than you think I am! I can protect myself from the atmosphere there! I can do it."

"Yuya…san," Yukimura said surprised.

Yuki's eyes steeled. "And the demons there? Do you think you will have the energy left to defend against them?"

"I can do it!" Yuya insisted. "Please! Let me go with you!"

Hijiri took a step forward, but was blocked by Yuki's arm. Without looking at her other disciple, she said, "I suppose this goes for you too."

"Of course." Okuni replied, beautiful face wearing a serious expression for the first time in a while.

Yuki placed the tips of her fingers against her forehead, sighing. "And I suppose the same goes for you people?"

Several nods came from the band of men. The female demon looked at all of them with an exasperate expression on her face, wondering why they were all so stubborn about this.

After a long pause, with pleading eyes from Yuya and stone silence from everyone else, Yuki finally came to a decision. "Alright, however –"

"YES!!!!!" Yuya shouted, pumping her hand up in the air in a show of loud jubilance.

Yuki mildly twitched at being interrupted, but continued. "However, you and Okuni will provide them with protection until they learn how to deal with the atmosphere themselves."

Yuya face faulted. "What?!"

"It is your responsibility. Deal with it." Yuki said unmercifully. "Jiri, let's go."

"Yes," Hijiri said, turning back. "Dianius."

The pale blue-haired male slightly turned his head in acknowledgement. "Yes, Hijiri-sama." And he disappeared to reappear by Hijiri's side. "The Gate is this way."

The rather large band threaded its way through the woods of Aokigahara. After a few hours, they reached a steep cliff, its height so dizzying that the more paranoid humans stayed far from its edge.

"Here Dianius?" When she received a nod from the stoic male, Yuki walked calmly to the edge and peered over.

In a swirling mass of demonic energy and darkness, the Gate was below churning and licking at the edge of the rock with such apparent ferocity it was a wonder the ledge didn't collapse upon the impacts. The cliff they were situated upon reached out further to the edge rather than the center of the black abyss.

"Back away." Yuki commanded, the others following instantly: Yuya and Okuni from force of habit, the demons out of respect and the few samurai that dare near the edge from the sudden command. She took several steps back also and then jumped in the air and punched the cliff as she landed. The rock shattered like glass as her fist broke right through the hard stone in jagged edges, crumbling down into the chasm below, the center swallowing all the dust, rock and anything else bedded into the rock into inky blackness while the outer edge all but destroyed the rubble with a hot purplish flame that engulfed and charred into microscopic nothingness upon contact.

Yuya felt blood rush to her head as the ground shook and she briefly wondered if this was a sign of some new blood disease. The frequent spasms of dizziness could _not_ be good for her health. Nearby she heard Okuni gasp with awe or maybe delight at the destruction, one couldn't tell with her.

Once the dust had settled, Yuki turned and sternly spoke to them, the human half of their band. "This is called the Great Gate and as unoriginal as it sounds, this gate is far more dangerous than you can imagine. The Eye, the center, is the only place that is connected with my world, touch the edge or even come near the outer edge which as you can see are not black and your human flesh will be roasted and broken to pieces before you even have the ability to react. So in effect if you do happen to touch the edge," Yuki casually threw the dead carcass of a raven she had killed moments earlier before the world shook into the canyon below, its body dropping, dropping, burned and gone in a surge of purple flame. "You will die."

"Oh shit…" Benitora swore under his breathe. "What _are_ these people?"

_Oh shit doesn't even describe it._ Yuya thought. _If you're even a bit off in jumping, you're dead. Ouch. Not very grand or glamorous. And that 'Eye' seems to be getting smaller…_

The beautiful male with pale blue hair, Dianius, spoke up. "We must go through quickly. The Gate will be closing soon."

When Hijiri made no move to direct the humans, Yuki gave him an eye-roll and glared to which he merely looked away as if seeing her act so childishly bothered him. Yuki gave a mental snort. Most likely Hijiri was trying to protect his image of a stoic, unreachable general in the eyes of men, someone only the Emperor could look down upon.

He wanted to retaliate to her antics. She knew he did, just like when they were children.

No response came forth and Yuki sighed, "Since it is perilous to venture in the gate alone, we will go in groups. Dianius will be the last one to enter behind us. Chiroki," The violet-eyed demon paused in his brutal teasing of Sasuke and Benitora, both had raised their weapons in preparation for a fight. "You will escort the two humans you are fighting with first."

Chiroki full-out gaped at the insanity. "Hime-sama, you've _got_ to be kidding me! These two would die whether or not I do everything in my power to keep them alive by some sheer twist to stupidity on there part!"

"Are you calling me weak, brat?!" Benitora snarled, absolutely furious, fighting against the hold Saizo had on his collar. "Let me at him! I'll rip a hole right through you!"

"Before I decapitate you with Shinae? Impossible." Chiroki gestured to his beloved whip, wrist flicking and ripping out a tree branch within a second.

"Don't lump me in the same group as him." Sasuke muttered, yanking his own collar where Yukimura had restrained him with.

"Oh and what shall I lump you with? If not a baboon, then perhaps a cave fish? You do resemble them quite a bit." Chiroki said smugly as both humans tried a fresh lunge at the irritating, battle-eager demon.

"Hijiri, please restrain your subordinate." Yuki said, eyes closing at the even more childish fight unfolding before her. "We don't have time."

"Chiroki. You will be assigned as the caretaker of those two when they arrive." Hijiri ordered calmly despite the drastic drain of color from his underling's face.

"Hijiri-sama you can't expect someone of my caliber –"

"Are you refusing an order?" Hijiri returned, burgundy irises slitting in accusation.

Chiroki immediately backed off, "No sir." Grudgingly he took both of his nemeses' arms and dragged them behind him, using strength that his size belied, ignoring the angry, indignant protests, curbing the urge to fling both into the canyon below and see whether it was true that humans went 'splat' when they died. With one decisive jump, Chiroki launched off the cliff and threw both the humans before him when they neared the Gate, pushing them through and then following briefly after.

Yuya made a noise of relief which Yuki copied in a small degree.

"Furin, would you be kind enough as to take Yukimura and Saizo with you? Kishin, watch them and Chiroki's group. Especially Chiroki, knowing him he'll most likely think it will be humorous to see how long it takes for a human to die off in our atmosphere."

Kishin, the black-haired demon, nodded, smirking lightly. "Protect them with our energy. Is that what you desire, hime-sama?" His voice came out silky and in a baritone that would make any female swoon, gushing over the sound.

It was a good thing that all the females present weren't ordinary. Okuni was unfazed (she had heard her share of bedroom voices after all) and while Yuya blushed lightly she noticed that Kyo was glaring at the male for reasons unknown to her. Yuki merely raised an eyebrow and responded with a similar smirk – when did _anything_ ever faze her – lightly tilting her head at the sensuous tone Kishin was using.

"You better get going _Kishin_." Yuki purred, enjoying the shiver that ran down his body, not noticing the well concealed glare on Hijiri's face. "Or else something disastrous might happen. That would make me severely unhappy."

Kishin directed a low bow in Yuki's direction and then a more moderate bow to the other two females, making Okuni sigh and Yuya giggle, earning another heated, hated glare from Kyo.

"Hime-sama, the Gate is near its closing. It will now not allow more than two people to pass through." Dianius pointed out stoically.

"This calls for a change of plans." Yuki mumbled. "Jiri, would you take Okuni across? I'll take glaring guy over there and Dianius will escort Yuya."

Yuya flushed. Alone with someone as beautiful as the demon who stood before her? Was Yuki crazy?

Yuki saw Kyo's glare turn, if humanly possible, even more murderous and a lit with jealousy.

_Humans…they never truly let go of their past emotions._ Yuki thought amused.

Hijiri walked from his position and stood aside, clearly stating that he was not touching the flirtatious human woman in front of him.

Okuni pouted. There went her hopes of snagging the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

_Ah well, there are many other big fish in the sea,_ She thought, _and grabbing one that's already caught isn't my style._

Okuni gave a forlorn sigh before brightening, thinking of the blue-hair samurai awaiting her at the other end and bravely jumped, thinking. _There are definitely more tantalizing fish in the sea._

XxXxXxXxX

Yuya barely registered the fact that Okuni was gone, her attention solely focused on the pale man before her, whose personality did a complete one-eighty once Hijiri had left.

"You are called Yuya, I presume." Dianius spoke softly, his soft tone making her blush cutely. "It is a pleasure to meet an acquaintance of the princess."

"Oh, I, uh…ano…" Yuya stammered trying to keep her blush under control.

Dianius let his mask slip for a moment, allowing a gentle smile to grace his face, highlighting the natural beauty and making Yuya utterly speechless for a moment. "Relax, I will not bite you."

Yuya felt an arm thrown over her shoulder and a voice whispered playfully in her ear. "Be careful. Dia is a blood-demon who guards the northern boarder and is specially trained to lure maidens in to suck their blood dry."

Yuya's eyes widened into saucers and let out a small squeak.

"Hime-sama!" Dianius protested weakly. "Please Yuya-san do not listen to what she says."

Whispering, voice almost breathless with laughter, Yuki leaned closer to Yuya's ear. "The first part was true. The second part not so much, but couldn't you picture Dia luring in innocent maidens with that charisma? He might find himself needing methods to rid the suitors chasing after him."

Dianius continued to protest, fine eyebrows knotting when he only received a smirk in returned.

Yuki laughed. "It's good to see you're still you. I was beginning to think Hijiri had ruthlessly pounded it out of you when I sent you to the northern border."

Yuya was confused and it showed itself as a very adorable expression on her expressive face. "Dianius-san wasn't showing himself?"

Dianius replied something softly, but Yuki had already lost interest and left the two to their conversation as she made her way over to the cold, emotionless dubbed Demon Eyes of the human world. For all appearances, he was aloof, gaze barely flickering to the young woman and beautiful demon interacting.

However, Yuki could smell it. The burning, hot desire to kill the man attempting a claim on what he thought of as his and his alone.

_This is where demon and human males are alike the most._ Yuki thought exasperated. _They both think of their partners as property they have the right to keep._

"So Kyo," Yuki said letting the name roll off her tongue easily. "Are you going to let Yuya out of your grasp? Dia is quite the charmer and many women find themselves wanting him whether they can or not or want to or not."

"Including you?" Kyo bit back icily.

Yuki smirked. "Ah, you make an interesting point actually. While Dia is one of the most catching people I've ever met, our bond only goes to the point of best friends and siblings. As such, I would never be interested in him and he in I. But it seems that Yuya is quite taken with him."

Kyo growled low and animalistic in his throat, snarling. "What that woman does is none of my concern, _hime-sama_." Spitting out the title like it was the most vulgar insult known in existence.

Yuki ignored all of it: the heavy, enraged aura, the glare, and the dripping tone of venom in his words. "You still have a chance. Whether you take it or not is purely up to you."

A quick glance to her and then a glance to Yuya was all Yuki needed to latch on to his arm, heave him over her back, and send him tumbling in the chasm below, directing into the blackness of the shrinking Gate. "Don't take to long." She instructed Dianius before back flipping over the edge and disappearing.

Dianius reached out a hand. "Shall we, milady?"

Yuya grinned, taking his hand, warm despite the color, already used to the odd, gentlemanly way he spoke. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Leaping into the blackness, Yuya held tightly to the reassurance of her new friend's hand and she felt like she was falling and floating at the same time. Nothing rushed past her yet her hair blew back, supported by things she couldn't comprehend. Dianius pulled her close to him and Yuya grasped his shirt, fervently wishing that Kyo were there with her.

_Wait a second. Why would I want Kyo here, instead of Dianius?_ Yuya wondered. _His presence wouldn't help the situation any…_

Her thoughts were broken when they fell out of the Gate, this time wind heavy with demonic energy whirled by her. Yuya felt Dianius tighten his grip around her waist and then expand his energy outward, a protective bubble that would last only until they reached the ground.

Once the wind finally stopped slamming into her face Yuya dared to open her eyes. Golden eyes looked back at her, then Yuki pulled away and in a grand, royal gesture, graceful in its own right, she raised her arm in a sweeping motion and said five words that made Yuya's body tingle with excitement.

"Welcome to the Demon World."

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: OMG! Longest chapter in this story! I guarantee it. I actually thought about splitting this chapter in too but my guilt took over and so I kept it the way it was.**

**Second: Sorry for all the OCs (*raises hands to plea*) but I just couldn't do anything without a change of pace and this is most definitely not copying the original storyline.**

**Third: Yes…new world, more OCs…bear with me!**

**Fourth and most importantly: This is STILL KyoYuya. Kyo's just being difficult about and Yuya's in denial. It won't be YuyaOC no matter what happens!**


	6. Revelations

**Yo! I'm still alive and working! Sorry for the sudden stop in updates. APUSH is taking up most of my time. I give thanks for Thanksgiving. The next chapter is ready in progress but I can't tell how long it's going to be. I have a few specific events that need to occur before I can wrap things up, but according to my calculations there should be only six or seven chapters to go if I stick with my rough outline. **

**At first, my outline was ridiculously long but then I realized that no one would be interested in reading about my ramblings about how cool and amazing so and so and such and such is and that readers want the core of the story with enough details to soften it. With that in mind, this story will just concentrate on Yuya's and Kyo's relationship with hints of others. I might make companion pieces (most likely one-shots) of pairings if you would like. I won't know for sure until the end of this story.**

**Thank you for reading and hearing me out!**

_**Enjoy~**_

**Fluffy ^.^**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Yuki –"

"Please, while we are here, do not call me by my first name." Yuki interrupted, eyes glancing at Yuya and then to the circle Hijiri and his men as well as Dianius had constructed to keep most of the miasma and harmful energy out upon her request.

"Yes, I was wondering about that." Yuya asked a bit awkwardly after she recovered. "If you could explain to the rest of us what is expected and such?"

"Might as well." Yuki whispered thoughtfully. "Dianius, could you raise another barrier?"

"As you wish hime-sama." A shimmer glistened for a short moment around them before fading in with the rest of the surroundings.

"Listen, I will not repeat myself." Yuki started, more meaning the men than the women of the group. "Makai, the Demon World, has a social and political hierarchy. Back when our worlds were still one, humans were at the bottom of it and were treated no more that what you would think of as cattle or dirt. Since Makai isn't populated by humans the lower class demons are at the bottom of the social hierarchy. They are the demons who have no coherent thought and prey on anything that is weaker then they are, only mindful of the immense hunger for blood. However, they are relatively easy to kill. They shouldn't be much of problem even if you are a human. The next level is demons that are stronger but still unable to take human form. They have thought and some semblance of control but bloodlust still dictates most of the wilder ones. However you will be able to recognize if these are a threat to you or not, if it happens to be one, run. Humans like you might be able to walk away alive but most likely with fatal injuries that will kill you moments later. Do you understand so far?"

Yuya nodded along with the rest of the group with the exception of Kyo who didn't look like he was interested other than the prospect that there were strong fighters in this world.

Yuki continued. "The next level is middle-class. Those demons have the ability to take human form but their power levels vary and have features that give away immediately what they are. Above them are taiyoukai, the Lords of this world, that group if further divided into minor and major lords but all wielding enough power to squish anyone of you beneath one finger. They hold human forms with few blemishes to lead a human to suspect their inhumanity except for the large and sometimes pressuring aura. Then above them are daiyoukai, with power enough to destroy an entire bustling city in your world without much trouble. They are the royalty of this world."

"Royalty? Then that means you…" Yuya said.

Nodding, Yuki spoke again. "I am the daughter of the Emperor, my father. While my station holds a considerable amount of power all final decisions rest with him. I can not go against his orders."

"So we are in the presence of a princess?" Yukimura said, smirking, "An honor."

Yuki briefly acknowledged him and continued. "That is the social system, the political one overlaps and cross boundaries made by the social system in terms of political power but the ones at the top remain the same. The demons at the palace will not take a liking to you, more likely they will attempt to kill you once you set one foot within the premises."

Benitora blanched. "So you led us here only to get us killed."

Karubi, Furin, and Kishun all stiffened while Chiroki tightly gripped his whip, dying to slice the buffoon's head clear off. The only reason restraining him was because the princess did not wish it, but surely now…

Hijiri stopped walking from ahead of them and stared at Benitora right in the eyes, cold and lethal. "If you do not want to die, human, then do not give us a reason to cut you down."

Seeing Benitora's confused expression, Yuya hit him over the head. "Yuki-sama is royalty, Benitora. Accusations against her are treason in this world! Besides I'll be the one to harm you next if you say anything!"

"Yuya-san," Benitora whined, "How can you take her side?"

"She's my friend. That the only reason I need." Yuya said.

Yuki smiled briefly, before taking out a string of necklaces with a white stone attached. She threw one to each of them. "This will hide your human scent and the lack of demonic aura. Yuya, Okuni you will have to put your power into them for them to provide other protection. I will do no more."

Yuya reached for the closest three and searched inside of herself for her energy. It laid there swirling and moving smoothly throughout her body. Taking a thick thread of it, she prodded the stone, watching it glow as her power flowed into it while thinking of what she wanted it to do. She repeated this once more and then stopped. The last stone was Kyo's.

And Okuni was asking Yuki about the different types of demons.

Damn it. She'll have to do it.

Sighing Yuya grabbed his hand with surprising ease and leaned over to insert her power, saying barely audible. "I'm not doing this because I like you."

"Ah," He responded, deep voice echoing near her ear.

Yuya's eyes widened, noticing the close proximity they were in. Steadying herself she finished and quickly put space in between them, heading towards the front of the group.

"Alright. Furin, could you take us the rest of the way?" Yuki asked as the barrier fell and the miasma came rushing in.

At once the stones settled a protective layer of energy about the humans and they remained unharmed. Yuki breathed in deeply.

It was good to be home.

"Of course." Furin said and raised his hand high above his head. The winds began to pick up as Furin's potent demonic energy swirled around them; Yuya put her arm in front of her face as she struggling to keep one eye opened in the gale. A strong hand grabbed her arm just as she was about to go flying – she didn't weigh all that much – and pulled her to a broad chest as her feet left the ground.

The first thing she noticed was that it was warm. Comfortingly so. The second was that she smelt the scent of leaves and…cinders? It was familiar, but Yuya couldn't quite place it. Her mind struggled to grasp the sliding memory, but it slipped, quick as a grain of sand falling silently, unnoticeably, into the bottom of an hour glass, like a ghost.

The arms around her were secure, tight but not painful, more embrace-like than a hold, almost like they feared she would vanish.

Who…?

Yuya tried to open her eyes, but a hand moved from its position on her shoulder to her head, burying it within folds of cloth, preventing her from seeing anything other than the fabric even if she were to look.

The gale died down and as her feet touched the ground the mysterious person let go of her abruptly, like holding her had burned some part of him, and by the time she did open them in front of her was no one.

"Who…" Yuya whispered, confused.

"Are you alright, Yuya-san?" A soft touch reached her shoulder.

Yuya looked up besides her. "D-dianius-san. Ah, I'm fine. I was just…" She trailed off as her gaze landed on the red-headed samurai, standing ahead of her in front of the others.

It couldn't have been him.

"You were just…?" Dianius asked politely, voice soft.

Yuya shook her head and then sniffed, using some of her powers while doing so. Lilac scent coupled with oranges was the strongest but something more metallic was underneath, coppery in nature almost.

"Eh, Dianius-san?" Yuya started.

"Yes?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you smell nice?" Yuya said, smiling at the widening of her new friend's eyes.

Dianius smiled. "Hime-sama has mentioned it."

"Yuki-sama?" Yuya asked. She received a nod and a gentle, caring look came from Dianius. It was directed toward her master.

"When hime-sama was young, I used to take care of her whenever I stopped by the palace. She had specifically requested me out of all of the other nobles that frequent the court," Dianius explained, "At first I thought it was because of my station. That the royal family was extending out their alliances. So I asked the princess herself."

"So what did she do?" Yuya asked eyes bright with curiosity, her plight forgotten for the time being.

"At first she didn't do anything," Dianius replied, a small smile on his face. "Then to my surprise, she jumped and kicked me on the back of my head with her foot."

Yuya gaped and then laughed. Of course, even as a child, Yuki was still Yuki.

Dianius' eyes laughed at her gesture and then he went on. "After she had landed, she said, "Dia is the idiot of idiots. I don't care about who you are or what family you are from. Dianius is Dianius and that's all that matters. And you smell like flowers. I like that" with a very serious expression on her face like the world was about to end if I didn't understand. On a four-year-old, it was…"

"Hilarious? Adorable?" Yuya supplied, eyes gleaming.

"Unique." Dianius settled. "Very unique."

"How old were you?"

"Me? I was around thirteen I suppose." Dianius answered.

"You suppose?" She asked.

"The growth of demons varies from race to race. When applying age to us, we count in demon years, which changes slightly depending on the demon." Dianius informed her. "Hime-sama's kind grows at the average demon pace until around ten years old, and then her growth and aging slows immensely until when she looks about in her early twenties. Then aging stops completely. So when I say four-years-old I mean four decades in human years."

Yuya had trouble restraining a gape.

"My kind ages slowly right from birth and that process is even slower as we grow into maturity. But ours doesn't stop." Dianius said. "I was thirteen in my demon years. In human years that would translate to about a little over two hundred years."

Yuya did not even attempt to restrain her jaw from dropping. "How old are you people?"

"Depends. Are you asking in demon or human years?" Dianius crossed his arms, seeming to enjoy the utter flabbergasted look on her face.

"Never mind. I don't think I want to know." Yuya muttered hearing the demon laugh quietly, telling that he had heard.

"Oi, Dianius. Are you bringing your charge into the palace or what?" The boyish tone of Chiroki asked whip in hand resting on his shoulder. Benitora and Sasuke stood behind him practically hissing and spitting fire with their eyes alone.

Yuya thanked the gods that glares didn't kill or else she would have been face with her friends charged with the slaughter of a demon in a demon-filled world.

The implications of that immediately had her sending another prayer of thanks for Yuki being who she was.

A hand was at the small of her back, guiding her to the rather intimidating, large metal doors. A lock of pale blue hair brushed her cheek as Dianius leaned in to whisper. "It's alright. These are only the side gates of palace. No one comes here often."

"_These_ are the side gates?!" Yuya stared in wonder. They were _huge_. "What are the main gates? As large as a city?"

"If you mean a human city, then yes. The main gate if laid down should be able to cover all of that and some of the surrounding area as well." Dianius said as one would be talking about the weather.

"Why is everything so…so…so exponentially gigantic?" Yuya breathed, eyes roaming unabashedly over everything that came within her sight.

Dianius chuckled, a deep vibration in his chest. "You will find out soon enough."

Yuya pouted, but then caught sight of Okuni poking fun of Sasuke with Yukimura by her side. Her sense of protectiveness surfaced and she rushed to help him, not noticing the disappearance of her master from the front of the group to the back.

Yuki appeared right by Dianius' side. "What do you think, Dia?"

"She is a good-natured girl and better than most humans I've interacted with. I enjoy her company." Dianius admitted. "She is ill-suited for battle. At least, for the twisted ones that is in the world."

"My sentiments exactly," Yuki replied. A slow smile made its way on her face and Dianius felt a foreboding chill creep up his spine. That smile, the one that made her eyes sparkle with mischief, a light, excited flush on her cheeks, and her lips in a cat's grin, was never good. It brought chaos and disorder, usually winding up with him or someone in an embarrassing, awkward situation doing things that never should be retold. The most important reason was he could never, ever resist her when she smiled like that, no matter how crazy or wild the idea.

Dianius sighed; this was going to be a long, long walk to the palace.

XxXxXxXxX

"This is really, really weird." Yuya muttered to Okuni as they went through the halls of the palace where every doorway and hall were, as like everywhere else, huge to the extreme.

"Really? I like it," Okuni giggled when a male servant, really cute, bowed in their general direction.

"You are walking with the princess, it is out of respect and reverence to her that they are bowing." Furin comment from ahead of them, "As long as you hold the princess's favor, technically you hold a higher position than them."

"They must know I'm a king by birth," Benitora smiled smugly as another servant bowed. An elbow dug painfully into his ribs and a whack on his head by the butt end of a whip occurred simultaneously causing him double over. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're an idiot," Sasuke said deadpanned.

"For your stupidity," Chiroki replied, hitting him again when he seemed to recover, "We could care less if you're a foreign king. Your position holds no power here."

"Could've just told me," Benitora muttered, touching lightly the spot on his chest and head, wincing when the place reacted violently. "That's gonna bruise."

"It will. I made sure of it."

"Bastard! Come back here you whipping boy!"

"I'm a whip-wielding boy! If anyone, you're the whipping boy!"

"Take that back!"

Yuya sweatdropped as Chiroki literally bounced off of the walls in his 'playing' and winced when Benitora's failed attempts resulted in broken vases and paintings.

"If we have to pay for those, I'm going to murder him." Yuya whispered fiercely under her breathe.

A chuckle came from her left. "Don't worry; we can have someone repair those to perfect condition later. In fact, I believe the servants have already sent for someone."

"Thank god," Yuya sighed in relief, "Everything must cost a fortune."

"Not really, only five hundred years of labor to build the city. Forty years to make that smashed vase there perfect, the material sets extremely slowly as such the designs are very intricate and build upon layers previous work. That portrait was done in six months with no sleep or stop for the painter or subject. That landscape –"

"BENITORA!!!!!"

"Eep!!" Benitora scurried away from Yuya as fire burned in the background, hellish blue flames and the temperature dropped a few degrees.

Kishin grinned in amusement and with a small flick of the wrist and a whisper of "Take the next bend to your right," he sat back to watch the show as bandana boy disappeared around the corner.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

BANG!!!

Plunk!

"YOU PERVERTED DEMON!!! GET OUT!!! OUT!!!!"

Other screams followed and the appearance of Benitora back into the hallway swiftly followed with several new aching bruises in tow.

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "You sent him to the baths, the female ones, and he went through the only door in the hallway."

Kishin grinned manically. "What? I meant the other bend. The palace is so big, I got mixed up."

"Likely story, at least we know the stones are working," Yuki tried glaring at him but then found she couldn't and broke into a smile, "You could've let me have some fun once and while."

"Then how about playing with me?"

"I'll take you up on that offer," Yuki said, voice unintentionally going a pitch lower making Kishin's eyes dilate, "Maybe."

Yuki stifled a giggle at Kishin's crestfallen face, "Kishin, don't take me so seriously. You know I can't." Her face softened. "There's a limit to my play."

Kishin turned away, "You can lead them to their rooms, right?"

Slightly hurt by his callous and rather obvious dismissal, she hesitated for a moment before murmuring, "Get to bed," She watched his back stiffen. "Rest is what you need most right now. Going through the Gate is a taxing experience for us too."

"Yes, hime-sama." He replied frostily and then vanished.

Yuki lingered worriedly, staring at the spot he had been in. A hand fell on her shoulder and golden eyes looked up into soft green eyes.

"He'll be fine. He always bounces back."

"Was I too harsh on him, Dia?" Yuki asked, worrying her lip. "He always flirts. With everyone. But he doesn't seem to handle rejection well."

A small smile worked its way on Dianius' face. "It's not that Yuki," He replied, eyes still soft. _It's you_, he thought, but wisely kept his mouth closed. His Draconia would feel even worse.

"Not that? Then what's wrong with him?"

"He's just going through a natural phase. Kishin is around the same age you are. He's just making some realizations."

"What kind of realizations?"

"Kinds that a woman have no need to know of."

"That's sexism Dia."

"No that's the truth."

Yuki furrowed her brows frustratingly, "I-I feel confused."

"How so?"

"As the second in command of this place, I want to ensure the comfort of any guests and the people that live here. As a female, I want to plow you down and force you to tell me what's wrong with my friend. As a friend, I want to trust you, but how can I just leave him like that?" Yuki said.

"Go with as a friend. His problems will only get worse if you interfere. The best course of action is to leave him alone for a couple of days until he is ready to be in your presence again." Dianius said soothingly, "Don't worry. I'll pay him a visit later."

"You always say don't worry." Yuki whispered eyes closed. "You do so much for me. I…"

"You're my closest friend aren't you?" Dianius bent to press his forehead lightly against hers, "I'm just glad I can see you like this. Without shields, honest with me. It's the greatest reward I can ever hope to receive." He was so close to her now, enough to feel the silky strands of hair from her bangs and her breathe soft and light floating across his skin.

He straightened and stepped away, the group had already left them some time ago. It had just been the two of them in the corridor. "I'll go explain the details to the male half of our group. And solve any disputes that may come up. You should get some rest. I'm surprised that you haven't fainted yet from the extreme change in atmosphere."

Dianius suddenly felt two arms wrap around him in a brief embrace and then it was gone, the lingering warmth and the fading sound of "Thank you" the only signs that she had even been with him.

He tilted his head back. The ceiling was endless, endless and unreachable. Just like the evading mist of the morning day rise that covered their world in a blanket of loving protection.

"I am such a fool."

XxXxXxXxX

Yuya squealed exuberantly, shocking her small demon maid, and leaped upon the giant, plush bed. It was a large king size mattress, emerald green silk sheets, fluffy pale forest pillows, and topped with a shimmering veil of florescent silk hanging from the oak made pillars of the canopy.

And the rest of the room! Spacious, light-pouring, soul-filling, god-gave miracle room!

Yuya had never seen so much wealth in a single thirty by twenty-five room.

"Milady? May I be permitted to lead to your private baths?" The passive, brown-haired demoness asked.

_Even the servants are pretty_. Yuya thought while nodding furiously, waving her hand for her to do so. _Everything here is _lovely_._

"Here milady." The maid said, pushing open an invisible door along the walls of the forest decorated, snow-capped mountains painted on the flawless, smooth material the walls were made out of.

Yuya scrambled like an excited little child off of the bed and peered into a gleaming, white, splashed with jade bathroom.

_Bathroom?! You've got to be joking! A miniature pond more like it!_ She gaped at the large tub, equally large shower, all designed with pictures depicting ocelots, leopards, tigers, lions, mountain cats, bobcats, and various other felines. Arching, purring, curling into each other but at the same time each individual pair of eyes, purple, orange, yellow, gold, sunrise, violet, gleamed with life and beauty.

Absolutely breathtaking…

"Whoa…" Yuya gaped.

The maid nodded, dipping her head. "I am pleased that you like it. Hime-sama, specifically requested this room be occupied by you. Her intuition is truly a thing to be wondered."

Yuya saw admiration shining in the maid's eyes and smiled, "Yes. Yukiko-sama is wonderful." A frown flitted across her face. "What is your name?"

The maid hung her head down. "To give my name to one such affiliated closely with hime-sama, it is beneath you."

Yuya frowned deeper. "Will you not tell me?"

"I am but a servant."

"You are a person," Yuya protested, "only a servant by occupation. Do you think that Yukiko-sama would care about social status when concerning friends?"

"It would not matter if she did or not, milady. As one of her position, it would be unbecoming and imperil her status among the nobles. Something that I will not do." The maid continued, softly.

"But I am not, Yukiko-sama, am I? Only a guest, and in this room and in private, will you allow me the honor of knowing you and calling you by name?" Yuya said gently.

"I-I, milady, I can not –"

"Who are you?"

"A servant –"

"_Who_ are you?"

"A-Ameida."

"Ameida," Yuya said, "my name is Yuya, pleased to meet you."

"As I you, milady."

XxXxXxXxX

Yuya whistled merrily, finally relaxing her guard since arriving in this new world. She exploded her wing.

Her wing.

She had an entire wing.

Yuya sighed blissfully; she could not imagine why Yukiko wanted to leave this place. This was everything a girl could want in material goods.

The thought melted into nothing when Yuya came upon a giant door. A giant door, which fell open easily under her touch, decorated with only a carved design of roses. She peered through, the scent of grass and sunshine tickling her nose, a slight breeze lifting her locks, and her pupils shrinking with the shining of more light.

It was a garden. A beautiful, lush garden.

"Yuuuuuuyaaaa!!!"

Yuya had about one second tops to identity the figure as black-haired and female before she was tackled onto the grass.

Yuya groaned, "Ow, that was my head falling you know."

"You have a hard head, it'll heal." A giggle was heard after and Yuya sighed.

"Okuni, are you feeling okay?"

"Absolutely fabulous, darling." A happy laugh was heard, and the weight lifted off so Yuya could get up.

As Yuya brushed her clothes clean of wrinkles (it was a new kimono from the closet – a closet exceedingly large and she love every inch of it) she saw that Okuni had spun away from her, steps light and airy, to land with a happy rush out exhalation on a patch of soft grass next to…Yukimura.

_Well, aren't they friendly?_ Yuya thought with a small on her lips. Her smile quickly faded as she took in the person sitting behind them, leaning against a nearby tree, and looking, with piercing crimson eyes, at her.

Kyo.

_Ugh_,_ and I was hoping for at least a day where I didn't have to see him._ Yuya thought ruefully, still faintly feeling the deep hurt and pain he had inflicted on her years ago. _I can't avoid him forever._

Resolutely, she lifted her head up, and walked the path, giving a small smile to Okuni and then passing them to go further into the garden, completely giving no acknowledgement to the two men besides a glance.

XxXxXxXxX

As soon as Yuya's back was turned, Okuni leaned forward, her hand moving lightening fast but air-silent, and swatted the shoulder of the man sitting a few feet from her.

Kyo's impassive face gained a heated glare.

"Go _after _her, you stupid excuse for a man." Okuni drilled, eyes narrowing, throwing off an aura that would make a tiger buckle.

Crimson eyes blazed and Kyo snapped. "Are you ordering me, woman?"

"_Yes, I am_." Okuni replied, completely undaunted by his tone of voice. Yuki had a much more frightening one. "And if you had a brain in that overly pompous, arrogant, pig-headed, obstinate head of yours you would do as I _say_ and go after her right now! God knows why she fell in love with you six years ago!"

Okuni saw the man in front of her freeze, as in, utterly freeze. She didn't think he was breathing. And maybe his heart wasn't beating either.

Oh god, did he? Could he have?

"You didn't _know_?!" She screeched softly, double-checking that Yuya wasn't in their vicinity anymore – though it wouldn't matter if she used her animal senses and was a bit late even if she wasn't in their nearby space. "You, Demon Eyes, are the blindest, most in-denial man I have _ever_ come across."

The trance broke at the insults and he snarled at her. Snarled. Like an animal.

She hit him on the shoulder again, effortlessly catching the hand about to draw his sword. Ignoring the stunned look on his face – what, did he think that she would sit on her butt and laze around for six years? – she proceeded to lecture him into the ground.

"_Try_ to be more civilized when addressing a woman. Maybe men perceive it as a show of masculinity but it is both unbecoming and rude. Yuya is changed. She won't fall at your feet even if you say you'd take her back. She'd wonder what you were planning and then decide it wasn't worth it and then throw it in your face. _You_ did that to her. You and your eyes that see so much in battle and weaknesses and the dark side of the world couldn't see that she was desperately _trying_ to make you see her? Trying to make you acknowledge her as you have done others including me?" Okuni upbraided.

"You are a warrior," Kyo interjected, lip curling. "She is –"

"As strong if not stronger than me by now." Okuni interrupted him calmly, ignoring again the stunned look from Kyo and surprised and curious one from Yukimura. "She has changed. I told you this already. You have fought her and came away the defeated. Even if she had the advantage of surprise, she fought you afterward with only a small part of her power. If she had wanted to kill you, she could have." She added, "And I would not have stopped her."

Kyo remained silent and Okuni took this as a sign to continue. "Do you remember what I said before? In that inn?"

He glowered at her, clearly stating that he did remember and didn't like it one bit.

_Don't be a fool. She doesn't despise you, even though rightfully she should. Make up for your mistake._

After that she had left him and then a little while later, the others woke up.

Okuni gave a firm nod and then an irritated look when Kyo didn't move. Giving him a disbelieving look out of the corner of her eye, she dragged Yukimura out of the garden by the arm, muttering, "Men…buffoons all of them."

Now completely alone, Kyo laid his sword against the tree and sat down. Okuni was a fool if she thought he was going to chase after a woman because she told him to.

"_Demon Eyes Kyo! You're Demon Eyes Kyo aren't you?"_

"_Please, stop…stop fighting. I…I…"_

"_I want to stay with you. I want to help."_

"_Mou, you guys! All of you are so reckless!"_

"_Don't forget! You are my bounty, Demon Eyes Kyo!"_

"_K-kyo…are you alright?"_

"_Kyo…"_

_She's a stupid, useless girl._ Kyo thought. That was untrue. She was no longer weak. She no longer needed his protection. He pictured the confident, calculating look she had shown in battle. _Not stupid either. She never was._

"Kyo, was it?"

Kyo shifted his eyes up and glared at the blue-haired bastard in front of him. He had the nerve to speak to Yuya on such familiar terms only a few hours after meeting her.

Dianius nearly smirked at the hard glint of steel in the human samurai's eyes. "May I sit with you?"

"No."

Dianius sat anyway, swiftly catching the unsheathed blade coming for his throat. "I wouldn't attempt that again." The demon spoke with false cheer. "Since I don't like you, I might wind up accidentally maiming you in the process of defending myself. I pity Yuya for having to spend some of her short life with a man like you."

Kyo remained silent as Dianius continued. "Yuya is hime-sama's precious student and rather kind for a human. Her beauty isn't lacking either." Dianius hardened his stare. "You aren't deserving of her."

"So you think you are?" Kyo said, ire quickly coming up to the surface.

"I will not protest if she does choose me." Dianius replied and he smirked. "Which is more likely than she choosing you."

Kyo pulled back his sword intending to stick it in the demon's windpipe when Dianius spoke again.

"Though that's your fault." He said, standing up. "I do not intend to court her if that is what troubles you. Yuya is interesting however. It won't be long before some other being other than me takes interest in her for her connection with hime-sama. If that does happen," Dianius looked coldly down at him, "the demon or demoness she encounters might not be as kind to her as I and I do not speak of physical harm."

Dianius paused in his monologue before reaching into his shirt and pulling out a worn, wooden box. "Hijiri-sama ordered me to give you this. Good day, Kyo-san."

Kyo gripped his sword tightly as Dianius walked away, holding in his other hand a small box. Relaxing his body, Kyo sheathed it and opened the box. Inside was only a chipped steel blade, but recognized it. It was Kyoshiro's sword from back at their final battle. He had thought the entire sword shattered into bits. Where did they manage to get a piece?

"Yuya had it with her six years ago." Dianius' voice floated back from the garden door.

Kyo gripped the box hard and then turned and ran in the direction Yuya had before.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Yuya dipped her hand in cool water and brought it to her mouth and drank. Finding a small stream in the garden was pure coincidence but she was glad that it gave her a chance to quench her thirst.

She had been walking for a while now, trying to clear her mind and properly sort out her feelings. Seeing Kyo again had caused her heart to pang.

Before Yuya could think about anything, Kazena vibrated on her back. Yuya turned and was surprised to see Kyo step out of the trees.

"What are you doing here?" She asked blandly.

Kyo held up a small wooden box. "Do you know what is inside?"

"No. If that is all you are going to say then I'm leaving." Yuya replied, a hint of discomfort blooming in her chest at the sight of the box.

"Kyoshiro."

Yuya froze. "What?"

Kyo's eyes bore into hers, intensifying and stealing her breath. "Kyoshiro's sword. A piece of it is in this box."

Yuya's eyes widened. "That…how did you when I couldn't…"

"So this does belong to you." Kyo said.

"Give it back." Yuya demanded, stepping closer. Her eyes were fixated on the box and her hand was reaching out.

"Why? He's dead already." Kyo tightened his grip around the box and a tiny crack appeared.

"Stop it! Give it to me!" Yuya shouted, rushing at him.

Her movements were erratic and it was easy for him dodge her futile lunges and swings. She was acting simply on her desire for the object.

Kyo clenched his jaw. "What does Kyoshiro mean to you? Why did you keep this all those years ago?"

"I don't have to answer those questions! Give the box back!" Yuya cried, lunging again.

"Answer me!" Kyo ordered to the frantic girl, another crack appeared as he tightened his grip.

"It was for you!!!!" Yuya yelled, tears going down her face.


	7. Goaded Training, Stolen Meat

**A/N: Excuse me for my lateness. I promised myself that I would post this chapter around Christmas as you can probably tell March 20, 2010 isn't Christmas. I could probably tell you excuses if you wanted but I don't think that you want to hear them, so all I can say is:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She panted, her face flushed and her hands balled into fists. Kyo stared at her in undisguised amazement.

"At that time…" Yuya whispered, refusing to look at him. "At that time, I was so confused. I didn't know who to choose. I loved you both equally. After the battle, a part of my heart was broken with Kyoshiro's death, but another part was overjoyed that you had survived. I did not know whether to love you or to hate you for being the winner. I found that piece of Kyoshiro's sword by accident. It was lodged in a tree a short distance away from the battle field. At first I took it as a memento of him, so that I would remember him, but then…that piece of steel became something precious to me. When I held it, it was almost like I could feel Kyoshiro's presence reassuring me that everything was fine."

So I didn't cry." Yuya continued. "I swore upon that fragment that I would never allow you to see me cry. To be stronger, to make you _see_ me. I didn't want to be a burden. I loved you, Kyo, and yet none of my efforts mattered. In your eyes, I was never good enough to satisfy you. Not strong enough, not powerful enough. Too weak, too helpless." She spat bitterly.

Kyo barely reacted when Yuya took the box from his loosened hand. Yuya hugged the box tightly to her chest, feeling the familiar presence of the shard of the sword. Her mind was in a chaotic mess, as it nearly always was when around the red-haired samurai which stood before her, and also, as usual, she didn't know what do to, embarrassment burned her skin and told her to turn and get as far away from him as possible while her pride told her to stand her ground and perhaps give the man a few good kicks for putting her through that much misery during her late teens.

Also, disgustingly reminiscent of the days where she couldn't defend herself from mere bandits, Kyo took the initiative. He grabbed her upper arm as she took a step back in indecision and rooted her where she stood.

He kept silent. Kyo had never been a man of words, but he knew that Yuya had the uncanny ability to read people who didn't want to be read; or perhaps that ability only spread to him, the thought sending surprising tendrils of warmth through his body. He found that he liked it when Yuya could sense what he wanted from her. Back then, he did want a strong woman, a woman who could protect herself and wouldn't back down. Yuya fitted the second bill and nearly the first, but he couldn't have shown interested in her. His enemies, hell his so-called comrades' enemies, would've used her, hurt her and then killed her if he, the unofficial leader of their group, took her as his woman.

It wasn't that he couldn't protect her. Kyo scowled at the mere idea that he wasn't strong enough to protect someone. It was that he did not _want_ the job of having to care for someone and make sure they didn't die from a misguided action coupled with ill-intent.

It was different now. _He_ was different now. More emotional. More _humane_ (to the extent that the killer of one thousand could be). Kyo sought out Yuya's eyes. Her eyes had always given her away; glistening with tears for friends and even some enemies when she was sad; sparkling with outrage when angry; solemn and mournful when in grief; the most expressive and most damning feature on her face.

He was slapped in the face when cold, steel walls drilled determinedly into his own.

Her fire was there; the same determination that manifested during their journey together. The sympathy and innocence was not.

She was _different_. Kyo realized numbly, accepting it consciously for the first time. The battle back in the clearing wasn't a fluke. Her power was real; the bloodlust directed him later in the hallway of the inn wasn't her emitting it subconsciously. She had control of it. She had training.

Kyo tightened his grip on her right arm and in response received a full-blown, hard snarl from Yuya. That woman had done this. That vile demoness wretched the Yuya he had known. The Yuya that had _loved_ him (he could finally admit that someone in the world did love him) away.

He willed his rage away for when he met the white-haired demoness. He did not want Yuya to have a hint of what he wanted to do. She would stop him.

Yuya wretched away from his grip, her right hand closed tightly around the box. Kyo quickly grabbed both of her arms and brought her close to him, till his arms had nearly enclosed Yuya in a half-embrace, half-cage.

"Let me go. What do you want from me?" Yuya whispered fiercely.

"Why are you running from me?" Kyo murmured back.

Yuya inhaled sharply at his observation and willed herself not to act like an immature teenager. "I am not running. I just want my personal space."

Kyo loosened his arms to allow her more space. "Then train me."

Yuya froze. "What did you say?"

"Train me." Kyo repeated. "Prove that you aren't running."

"You're joking," Yuya said deadpanned.

Kyo tilted her head to look up at him. "Am I?"

Yuya gazed into his fiery eyes, unwavering and deep burning red. Those eyes made her shiver and not in a completely bad way. She sighed. She couldn't believe the words that were going to come out of her mouth. "Alright."

Kyo smirked a little and let her go completely. "Tomorrow, at dawn, here. I'll see you." Walking past her, he left her to shake away the tingles his touch had left on her back and arms.

Yuya nodded, wrapping her arms around herself, her heart beating a steady loud rhythm in her ears.

XxXxXxXxX

"Oh god…what have I gotten myself into?" Yuya buried her face in one of the many soft green pillows upon her bed.

"Yuya, the encounter wasn't that bad was it?" Okuni asked, referring to her clashed meeting with the red-haired samurai some hours prior. Yuya had wandered the palace for some time after, her eyes turned inward and not focused at all. Okuni had found her staring at a painting of a gorgeous red-eyed female demoness, which she'd guess to be a cat demon, judging by the large, crafty eyes on a distinctly delicate face. Okuni frowned as she thought her sentence over, "I take that back. Kyo will not get back to the human world in one piece. What did he do?"

Yuya shook her head. "What did _I_ do you mean? I'm so stupid! He goaded me! I knew what would happen and yet I let him goad me anyway!"

"Goaded you into what?" Okuni asked, interest spiking. She leaned forward on her elbows, the rest of her body stretched out on Yuya's bed.

"I promised I would train him." Yuya mumbled, but Okuni heard anyway if the rising of her eyebrows were any indication.

"You promised you would train him."

"Yes."

"You do know that requires spending time with him."

"Yes."

"Yet _you_ promised you would train him."

"Yes."

"You _promised_ you would train him."

"Uh-huh."

"You promised you would _train_ him."

"_Yes_."

"You promised you would train _him._"

"YES!!!" Yuya leaped up and threw the pillow she had buried her head into at Okuni. "Yes, damnit!"

"Are you sure you still hate him?" Okuni smirked as she gracefully dropped her head to dodge the flying cushion.

"Absolutely. Irrevocably."

"Uh-_huh_." Okuni said, in the same tone of voice Yuya had used before her outburst.

Yuya put her hands on her head and shook it fiercely. "I have no idea how I'm going to get through this without either murdering him or committing suicide! Training indeed! Torture more like it!"

"There, there. You'll get through it. I'm sure." Okuni said, changing her position so she was laying the proper way on her bed. She patted the empty spot next to her. "Now, stop antagonizing over it and take a nap. You'll feel refreshed."

Yuya looked at the bed dubiously and then slouched tiredly, plopping herself onto the spot Okuni had pointed, burying herself within the mounds of beautiful silk green pillows. Within minutes she was asleep and Okuni followed soon after with a self-satisfied smile on her lips.

XxXxXxXxX

Yuki twitched at the horror in front of her. Mounds and mounds of the stuff and it only seemed to be growing. Multiplying like rats the hated sheets of paperwork mocked her as a servant girl walked in and set _another_ three-foot stack around the large U-shaped table that served as Yuki's desk.

Paperwork. It was the only thing that could get the white-haired demoness to cringe and possibly duck in some obscure hiding spot. Actually, High Council meetings also bored her to the point of trying to make little shapes with her energy, but right now, paperwork topped the list.

In her absence the parasite had flooded her precious table, the entire surface and drawers, the immediate area around it and was now spreading to engulf the entire room.

"Glaring at a pile of paper will not make it go away." A soft male voice, like rustling leaves, pointed out with a touch of humor. Only three people besides her had the right to go into her office without her permission and without announcing themselves. Her father, Hijiri, and Karubi, the last of which was the commander of the covert ops.

"Karubi, tell me, is there a paper demon in this world?"

The blond demon raised an eyebrow, "Yes, hime-sama. They prefer to live in forests and other relatively dry areas. I believe that they take on the shape of a normal human with no otherworldly characteristics to speak of. They do not, actually, look like paper. They do use paper as weapons, but their paper does not hold a document-like form. Those _are_ legitimate documents and papers you need to look over and sign."

Yuki resigned herself to her fate. At least she tried right?

"Karu! You at _least_ brought me something to chew on so I could get through this monstrosity!" Yuki gestured to the piles of documents, which to her ire had mysteriously doubled from the last time she had looked upon it. No paper demons. Yuki refrained from making an unladylike snort and asking if there were paper imps.

Karubi's lips twitched in a smirk, "I do have something for you to chew on actually." He lifted up the bag that had been attached to his waist and threw it at her. Yuki caught it with ease and opened it, taking out a thin, strip of meat.

"Juro's smoked deer." Yuki whispered displaying childish awe at the mouth-watering scent and sight the piece of meat displayed. Juro was the palace head cook who was as stingy about keeping food stealers out of the kitchen as he was a phenomenal epicure. "Karubi how did you get this away from him?"

Karubi let a chuckle escape. "Chiroki was unfortunately sacrificed for your pleasure, my lady. He and the two humans."

Yuki looked at him questioningly.

"Benitora – the bandana human – followed his nose and attempted to grab one of Juro's creations. Chiroki had already thought that you might want something to eat and followed, dragging the other human along, thinking that he could blame it on the previously mentioned. Unfortunately, they ran into some trouble as they were making their way out and I arrived just in time to whisk their bounty away and into your safe hands." Karubi ended his tale with a dramatic bow, continuing, "And now that my mission is finished, I shall find the ever elusive Hijiri-sama in an attempt to persuade him to look over reports on the food levels in the northern lands. I take my leave."

As Karubi shut the door, Yuki threw a nearly undetectable barrier around the room and then she reached into the bag, threw a piece of meat into her mouth, and then reached into it again. This time, she manipulated some of her energy and cast an illusion on the small rolled up scrolls also held within the bag.

Yuki felt a fox-like smile grow on her face. "Karubi always knows exactly what I want. It's lovely." She glanced at the mountain of paperwork, "Maybe if I crank through for several hours straight I'll get all of this done by tonight."

Popping another strip of meat in her mouth, Yuki slipped the scrolls, sealed within another clean bag, into the sleeve of her patterned robe, gold and black with splashes of silver to depict the colors of her lineage. Peering over the documents of one pile, Yuki was aghast to find that none of the documents were organized.

She let out a minor groan as annoyance briefly flashed across her vision, "By early tomorrow morning. I'll be done by early tomorrow morning."

A tick appeared as a stack of papers fell over, finally giving in to the disproportioned weight.

Definitely tomorrow morning.

XxXxXxXxX

Hijiri placed the stack of documents on his desk, stood up and then headed over the cabinet and took out a small, shimmering golden scarf.

"You know, Commander, that trying to calm your rage down with a piece of fabric will not work all the time." Karubi pointed out.

Hijiri glared at him and Karubi merely tilted his head to the side when an area next to where his head had previous been burst into flames.

"Now, now, no need to get your tail all tied up." The blond demon spoke, reaching for the documents Hijiri had placed on his desk. Karubi read them quickly and then his eyes flashed red and the pieces of paper were shredded into infinitely small pieces. "That was what you wanted to do, right?" Before Hijiri could begin to smoke him for destroying the documents, Karubi stopped him with a single four word sentence. "They're on the move."

Hijiri tightened his jaw. "When. Where. And how long."

"A few days ago they began mustering their forces. It was right about the time we left. They must have been waiting for the moment that the palace was emptied of most of their opposition. The forces are gathering on the outskirts of the city under the guise of being travelers to being a band of thieves. Fortunately only lower to mid-level demons are congregating but soon higher levels might appear. I heard that even the Last Shadow would appear." Karubi paused when the vase on the other side of the room shattered from the force of Hijiri's aura. "I nearly forgot. You have a history with the Last Shadow. My forgiveness for being so crude."

"How long." Hijiri snapped.

"A week if we're lucky. In two days, if we're not." Karubi answered.

Hijiri growled, "Begin lockdown. And notify all our allies to be ready."

"My men are already on their way." Karubi said grinning. "The princess should know by now of the situation."

Hijiri frowned.

Karubi interpreted Hijiri's expression and waved a hand. "She won't do anything drastic. The king will be informed by tonight if all goes as planned."

"What of the humans?"

Karubi slid his gaze upward to the ceiling. "What of them?"

"They will be a hindrance. Yuki will want to protect them."

"They'll be properly taken care of. Don't worry." Karubi smiled, his eyes lids lowering. "I'll make sure of it myself."

Hijiri's stare followed Karubi as the other demon made his way to the door. The other demon was the hardest to read out of anyone in the palace. There was simply no opening in his posture or words. But that's what made him the most promising Captain of their spy network.

Hijiri held up the scarf again, this time letting his breath cascade over the fabric. A shimmering quality was gain and then a face, half-hidden by shadow, appeared at the center.

"We need to talk."

A smile crept up the other's countenance. "_Of course, Jiri-chan._"


End file.
